


The Tranquil Consolation  沉靜的撫慰

by Sayo



Series: The Tranquil Consolation 沉靜的撫慰 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>95年馬帝跟拉斯特發生了一些事，直到 2012年他們才正視這段關係</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consolation 慰藉

**Author's Note:**

> 對於梅姬/ 馬帝/ 拉斯特三人關係會有一些描寫，不適者請斟酌觀賞。  
> 另，之前忘記註明，對於攻受比較在意的人請注意，這篇會是互攻。

他無法熟睡。  
馬帝在充氣床墊上翻來覆去，這張床已與他相伴一星期，卻怎麼躺都不夠舒適，每當他的意識在朦朧邊際遊蕩時，總在沒多久又轉為清晰，運氣夠好的話能在回到現實前，做一些混亂片段交雜的夢，但更多時候是直接邁入清醒，即使睡意早被驅逐，他也不敢張開眼，害怕一旦張開就沒有機會再入睡。幾天前失眠並無造成太大困擾，不僅沒影響到工作，反而能夠有更多的時間用來查案，身體疲憊精神卻很好，直到昨天，睡眠不足的後果才開始顯露，上班途中他一個恍惚，車子不小心偏移到對向車道，幸虧當時沒有其他車輛，他才開始正視失眠問題。  
馬帝再次翻過身，在意識到的時候，已經盯著窗外路燈透過床簾照射進來的藍白光線一段時間，這下他終於理解拉斯特所謂的「我不睡覺，我只作夢。」是怎麼回事，那就像從來沒有真正睡著過，馬帝無法想像對方是如何習慣這種痛苦。

「你還有威士忌嗎？」馬帝走下樓問拉斯特。  
「剩這些。」拉斯特搖搖手中的酒瓶，繼續看著桌上那堆資料，沒回頭。  
「你看這些幹嘛？我們已經有勒杜這條線索不是嗎？」馬帝接過酒瓶，瞥了一眼那些屍體的照片。  
「只是想確定細節。」  
「睡覺前看這種東西不是更睡不著？」  
「如果我看的夠久，或許他們會告訴我更多線索。」  
「你之前問我相不相信鬼魂，別跟我說你能通靈。」  
「能的話早破案了。有時候我不覺得那是鬼魂，彷彿是一種意志的殘留。」拉斯特點燃菸後繼續說。「有時候我能看到一些人，卻不能確定那是過去、現在還是未來，彷彿他們有某部份彌留在這個時空，我聽不到他們說話，被迫成為一位旁觀者，因為我什麼都不能作，只能觀看。」  
「是幻覺嗎？」拉斯特曾跟馬帝提過幻覺的事。  
「不是，我總能在之後的時間點再度看到他們，多半是失蹤者或是亡者的照片。」  
「現在我相信這世上有鬼魂了。」  
「但我卻沒見過蘇菲亞，我試著找尋她留下的部份，只找到虛無，或許是她來到這世上的時間過於短暫，沒能留下任何東西。」  
「你到底喝了多少？」馬帝覺得只有拉斯特喝醉時才會扯到私人的事。  
「我沒醉，只是該死的太過清醒。」  
「難怪你會睡不著，思考過度。」  
「造成我失眠的原因不只是這個。」  
「你怎麼處理這個問題？我是說，你的身體總有到達極限的時候。」  
「安眠藥。」拉斯特刻意選擇一個較中性的詞。  
「你現在有嗎？」  
「你也會失眠？。」  
「有壓力的人不是只有你。」  
「我只是沒料到你會這麼敏感纖細。」  
「對、對，我每晚都能毫無愧疚的入睡。所以你到底有沒有？」  
「你之前吃過這類藥品嗎？」拉斯特無奈的拿起椅背上的西裝，從內袋裡掏出藥瓶。  
「沒。」  
「你知道這些東西會都有依賴性吧。」  
「我寧願不知道。操，我知道，但我現在很需要，又不是天天吃。」  
「酗酒一開始也不是天天喝。」  
「只是一顆藥丸，可不可以請你閉上那張該死的嘴。」  
「你作蠢事時從不考慮後果。」  
「操你的，拉斯特，操 — 你— 的。」  
「不用太感謝我。」  
馬帝吞下藥丸後就上樓去。

「你確定一顆不會太少嗎？」馬帝又晃到一樓，因為他依然清醒。  
「才過十分鐘。」拉斯特看著手腕上的錶回答。  
「像是過了三十分鐘。」  
「耐心點。」  
「你這邊應該有讓人看了就想睡的書吧？」馬帝走到牆邊東翻西找，拿起一本他認為很無聊的心理學書籍，坐到拉斯特的床上開始翻閱。  
「回你床上看。」  
「反正你根本就用不到這張床。」  
拉斯特放棄回應馬帝，繼續看那些照片，雖然他們好不容易才找到勒杜這條線索，為避免一意孤行的推測而導致方向錯誤，他總是再三檢視手邊的資料跟舊線索。過了一會兒，他的思緒陷入死胡同，加上隔天下午必須行駛一段不短的路程去找人，拉斯特決定也吞下幾顆藥丸好好睡上一覺。  
「操你的，馬帝，滾回你的床！」拉斯特轉過身看到馬帝側躺在自己床上，手腳都懸在床邊，那本厚厚的心理學壓在臉上，對他的怒罵完全沒有回應。  
拉斯特將那本書放回原位，盯著馬帝看，直到另一根新點的菸抽完，選擇總是讓他煩惱，必須將每個選項深思熟慮後才作能出決定，然而，經驗告訴自己，最終都會證明當初的選擇是錯的，不過，去他媽的，那是他的床。

馬帝在懵懵懂懂中醒了過來，雖有熟睡，但感覺上還是睡的不夠多，他本想拿手錶來看看到底睡了多久，正當伸手時，腰間的觸感讓他猛然清醒，有人正從背後摟著自己的腰。馬帝過了一會兒才意會過來，他不在那張氣墊床上，而該死的拉斯特正抱著自己睡的十分沉穩，背後傳來溫熱的氣息及規律的呼吸聲，他不敢動彈並努力回想自己為什麼會在這裡。  
馬帝本想直接推開拉斯特，再賞對方幾個巴掌，睡迷糊也該有個限度，但幾經猶豫後，他決定輕輕移開對方的手臂，以彆扭的姿態偷偷移到邊緣，用最小的動作離開床鋪，他回頭看拉斯特，呼吸頻率沒有改變，依然酣睡，馬帝注意到拉斯特那張陰鬱的臉，到底是多大的壓力才會讓一個人連這種時候都皺著眉頭，彷彿連睡覺都顯得痛苦。他想起之前看過幾次拉斯特恐慌發作的樣子，雖然對方控制的很好，不特別注意的話很難發現，但當拉斯特閉上眼試著平穩情緒時，那表情跟現在差不多。  
創傷後壓力症候群、酗酒、失眠跟幻覺，這男人還有多少問題要承受？想到這點讓馬帝不由得對拉斯特又多了幾分同情。

馬帝梳洗完後，將拉斯特喚醒，隨即走到廚房倒了兩杯黑咖啡，拉斯特此時才緩緩的坐起身。  
「幾點了？」拉斯特接過馬帝遞過來的黑咖啡。  
「還早，你是今天請假嗎？」  
「不是，明天才請。但我下午想去找人，你那邊一個人沒問題吧？」打火機的喀擦聲，拉斯特抽起今天第一根菸。  
「小案子而已，今天再找兩個人問問，就可以寫報告。」  
馬帝注意到拉斯特沒把那根菸抽完就捻熄，也沒去看那個奇怪的小鏡子，直接開始拉起單槓，非慣例的行為讓他起了疑心，但這件事不管怎麼開口問，都會顯得詭異且尷尬，於是他決定先當作沒這回事。  
「你什麼時候會去找她談？」馬帝改談另一件煩惱的事，他把所有希望都放在拉斯特身上，對方是唯一會幫自己傳遞消息的人。  
「她連電話都不願意接。」  
「到醫院找她。」  
「尊重，你想要和她談就要給她足夠的尊重，更何況這種事不可能在短時間內就能心平氣和的談。」  
「要多久才是談話的好時機？」  
「我說過會幫你就會幫到底。」  
「抱歉，不是不信任你，只是…… 我怕錯過挽回的機會。」  
「給她一點時間，我們也需要時間查案。」  
拉斯特在這件事上慢慢的抓到一些訣竅，如果要讓馬帝將心思放在案子上，他必須控制自己的不耐煩跟批評言詞，給對方一些期盼跟希望。

局裡的時鐘指向十點三十五分，馬帝沒預計到這份報告需要搞這麼久，本以為問個兩句就能作完筆錄，沒想到證人講了一堆煞有其事的線索，害他整個下午都在查證，結果只有兩件符合實情，等到回辦公室時都已七點。現在的他不介意加班，只希望今天的辛勞可以造成疲倦，以便在對的時間睡著。  
馬帝從警局回到拉斯特的住所後，決定泡個熱水澡，喝罐冰啤酒，作了所有他認為可充份放鬆的行為，但躺在二樓的氣墊床上依然毫無睡意，就算今天走訪多處，也無疲累之感。

馬帝一直認為自己能夠適應各種狀況跟環境，除了性格本就較沉穩之外，他還有家庭作為依靠，即使遭受任何不愉快的事，都有這個避風港，但他就快失去妻兒—— 失去一個完整的家。  
一份還算不錯的工作以及和樂的家庭，馬帝認為這就是成年男子所能擁有且最確實的夢想，他很知足，為什麼不能安於現況？他不是要指責梅姬什麼，只是希望對方能夠給自己機會，外遇確實是錯的，但這份工作有太多壓力需要紓解，他不想帶回家庭，下次或許不該選擇這種方式。他愛梅姬，毫無疑問的愛，認為自己很幸運的能夠與一位美麗、迷人且善解人意的女人結為連理，但梅姬實在是過於聰明也過於敏銳。  
他再次到冰箱去拿啤酒，打開瓶蓋之前他改變主意，拿出今天新買的威士忌，坐在折疊椅上看著貼滿牆壁的資料 — — 他還是覺得這裡應該要有個沙發 — — 要不是拉斯特拖著自己繼續辦這個案子，還有讓自己住進來，或許每天下班後他都會在旅館裡喝到失去意識，再帶著宿醉去上班。做這份工作之前，他根本沒想過自己如此適合這份工作，但擅長跟喜歡是兩回事。

半夜兩點多，拉斯特還沒回來，馬帝找不到那罐安眠藥，望著那張床，這房子裡唯一舒適的東西，他將杯中之物一飲而盡後，鑽進到柔軟的棉被裡。

馬帝在半睡半醒之間聽見開門的聲音，坐起身時拉斯特就站在自己眼前，臉色凝重。  
「我以為你今晚不會回來。」馬帝發現拉斯特的髮型穿著已經跟早上出門時不一樣。  
「今天沒什麼進展。」拉斯特坐到馬帝旁邊開始脫掉靴子。  
「你明天還要再去嗎？」  
「不一定，應該會在家裡等幾通電話。」  
「你好像有點興奮。」眼神渙散，肢體動作浮躁，馬帝不用待過緝毒組也知道是怎麼回事。  
「有問題嗎 ？」  
「沒。」馬帝一邊說著一邊離開拉斯特的床鋪。  
「你要去哪？」  
「回樓上。」  
「你睡你的，我沒打算睡。」  
「真的？但你剛剛的表情就像在講『操你媽的滾開』。」  
「我的確是在考慮要不要把你踹下床。」  
「很高興你改變主意。」馬帝猶豫之後接著問。「可以再給我安眠藥嗎？」  
「其實那算是鎮定劑。」  
「只要能睡著都行。」  
「你現在吃的話可能會睡到中午。」  
「反正明天休假。」  
馬帝接住拉斯特丟過來的藥罐，當他倒出第二顆時，聽到對方清喉嚨的聲音。「只吃一顆很快就醒了。」但當他看到那雙凶惡眼神後，只好乖乖的將第二顆藥丸放回去。

拉斯特沖完澡，回到床邊時馬帝已經熟睡，他坐在摺疊椅上享受冰涼的啤酒，看著他的搭檔，彷彿在欣賞一副風景。他總是告誡自己不要與人太過親近，因為劃下的界線模糊後，可能會將所有的事都搞砸。馬帝沒問昨晚的事，這讓拉斯特鬆一口氣，要是對方問起，他會把原因全推給安眠酮，一開始確實是意外，但在接觸到那份體溫後，他就任由自己沉溺在意外之中。  
回顧他的經歷，避免與人深交是最好的生活方式，但人要活在這社會上是不可能完全孤立，就算在阿拉斯加的偏僻小鎮上，人與人之間還是有交集，就連他那孤僻成性的父親也辦不到，只是多跟少罷了。他曾想過馬帝是因為作為搭檔才勉強維持他們之間的關係，他很清楚自己不好相處，但真的無法容忍的話對方大可向上頭要求換搭檔，馬帝卻沒這麼作。他很欣賞對方的交際手腕，必須承認這點在工作上替自己解決了許多麻煩，是不是終於遇到可以和自己長期相處的人，他開始有這種期望。  
他喜歡馬帝，喜歡她們，這才是問題所在，他不該喜歡任何人。  
梅姬機靈聰敏，熟識後與她談話有不少樂趣，女孩們看的出來有點怕自己，不過無所謂，他喜歡留在那棟房子的感覺——家的感覺，但馬帝不喜歡，為了尊重，他盡可能的保持距離。雖然有時他覺得馬帝實在蠢的可以，尤其是外遇這件事，但工作方面對方的表現比他所預期還出色，相對於自己的孤僻傲慢，馬帝的穩定沉著是他與這世界接軌的良好橋梁。

眼前的誘惑正考驗著拉斯特，他過著近乎壓抑的生活，來維持對精神層面的掌控，但最近重拾克拉什的身份卻讓他開始懷疑禁欲是否有用，獨自一人的時間太長，已經忘記回到家之後有人陪伴是什麼滋味——溫暖、祥和且踏實。

馬帝醒來的時候，又看到拉斯特躺在旁邊，只是這次沒摟住自己，而是側身捲曲背對著，他將另一半棉被覆至拉斯特肩上後離開床鋪，一瞬間他有躺回去繼續睡的衝動，但隨即作罷。  
他告訴自己，只是單純習慣睡覺時有人陪伴的感覺，僅此而已。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2014.3.23  
> 1.預計四個章節，會從95年一路寫到2012年結局之後。  
> 2.因為是冒著天窗危機跑來開這個坑，接下來會先把IR2小賈坑填完，所以更新會較慢請見諒，寫到後面如果有修改前面這種情形會再註明。


	2. Confession 告解

二十分鐘過去，他仍舊猶豫不決，雖數度想衝進醫院找梅姬，但拉斯特那句該死的「尊重」像石板上的十誡一樣刻在腦中，在在提醒他要確實遵守，雖然拉斯特再三保證會去跟梅姬協調，只是拖了這麼久，他開始懷疑對方根本是在應付自己。拉斯特查案時總是心無旁騖、全心全意，也就是說，案子之外的事全是狗屎。在酒吧累積一下午的酒精隨著時間流逝而逐漸消退，垂死邊緣的理智恢復氣力爬回大腦，如果還想挽回，馬帝唯一能作的就是離開醫院的停車場。

馬帝減緩車速，正要駛進拉斯特家的車道，恰巧看見拉斯特那台紅色皮卡的尾端，消失在道路及暮色的盡頭。他對著副駕駛座上的外帶餐點嘆了口氣，中午出門前對方還在熟睡，他想都沒想就直接買了兩人份的晚餐。開門後，地上的格子襯衫讓馬帝愣了一下，他撿起衣物接著披到椅背上，途中還順手關上衣櫃，把晚餐放到廚房的吧檯上時，他非常高興看到橘色小罐子就被遺留在電話旁，拉斯特大概走的很匆忙。

午夜，馬帝有預感拉斯特今晚不會回來，躺在對方的床上，晃著小瓶子，透著光可以看見藥丸剩不到半瓶，他倒出兩顆，和著威士忌一起吞下，藥效作用得很快，他心滿意足的迅速入睡，但再度清醒時，鬧鐘所顯示的四點二十七分，他氣餒的將自己摔回床上，睡意毫無回籠的跡象，只好起身沖澡，離開床鋪前他不小心踢倒了一些東西，低頭望著那罐買沒多久的威士忌跟空杯子，酒瓶內的液體只剩三分之一。  
「操。」馬帝告誡自己該注意酒精的攝取量。

拉斯特不在的第二個晚上，馬帝又在對方床上把玩著橘色小塑膠瓶，他今天成功拒絕酒精的召喚，卻換成白色小藥丸在禁錮空間中跳躍叫囂，喊著「吃我、吃我」，訴說著焦慮及煩惱短暫消失的那段時光有多麼美好。除了家庭問題之外，沒有回報任何訊息的搭檔，又讓他煩惱的事多了一項，於是兩顆小藥丸就這麼往他口中直奔而去。  
一夜無夢，且沒有提早甦醒。

第三天，馬帝幾乎要溺死在焦慮之中；拉斯特不僅人沒回來，也沒有打電話聯絡，呼叫器更是直接丟在攤滿檔案的桌上。難不成臥底的身份已經曝光？或是死而復活的突然回歸讓幫派成員起了疑心？馬帝努力甩開種種不祥猜測，開始說服自己，搭檔是臥底老手，真出事的話，新聞多少也會報導幫派的相關消息。他本來想在下班後去跟蹤鋼鐵十字軍的成員，至少能知道拉斯特可能出沒的地點，但又怕影響到對方的行動而作罷。  
熄燈，在黑暗中吞下兩顆藥丸，躺到鬆軟舒適的枕頭上，這是唯一能停止思考、放鬆入睡的方法。

馬帝按掉鬧鐘，聽到旁邊傳來紙張擾動空氣的清脆聲  
「我本來打算今天去跟老大申請新搭檔。」馬帝轉頭看到他的焦慮來源之一。  
「別忘了我現在是在阿拉斯加探望我老爸。」拉斯特坐在他旁邊翻著報紙。  
「至少也留個訊息，好讓我知道該上哪去收屍。」  
「你全身條子味，一靠近他們就馬上就斃了你。」  
「有什麼進展嗎？」  
「跟一些人搭上線，但還需要見幾個人。」  
「奇怪，有什麼東西燒焦嗎？」馬帝朝著拉斯特的方向嗅，醒來後他就一直聞到淡淡的塑膠燒焦味。  
「我去沖個澡。」拉斯特離開床鋪並指了指廚房吧檯的方向。「那邊有早餐。」  
馬帝替自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，突然想起那種像電線走火的燒焦味是什麼。為了追查線索，拉斯特在沒有後援的狀況下重拾臥底身分已經夠危險，他希望對方不要再捲入更複雜的狀況。  
「要幫你帶晚餐嗎？」馬帝倒了一杯咖啡給剛從浴室出來的拉斯特。  
「好。」

他們兩人看著報紙，靜靜的吃完早餐。拉斯特收拾時馬帝準備出門上班，聽見對方的車聲遠離後，拉斯特馬上打電話給梅姬。當他凌晨踏進家門，看到床邊的藥罐時，發現自己不能再繼續敷衍馬帝，依賴藥物倒是其次，他擔心的是對方在心煩意亂時根本就不在乎控制劑量，幸虧梅姬終於答應出來當面談談。

「操。」  
拉斯特帶著怒氣離開餐廳，剛剛那場談話有如重現他跟克萊兒的爭吵，當初那些互相揭瘡疤的對話或許是他不想再親近別人的原因之一，距離太近，看的太過清楚也因此大失所望，連叫對方去死的這種話都能輕易說出口。他確實很不想攬上這件事，所以直接實話實說，想速戰速決，結果現在他也成為這攤鳥事的其中一員，或許不應該在兩天沒睡狀的態下去處理這件事，他連假裝的耐心都懶的付出。  
拉斯特回到家倒頭就睡，直到馬帝下班後叫他起床吃飯。

「我今天去找梅姬了。」拉斯特起身收拾晚餐的外帶餐盒。  
「什麼時候？她肯見你了？我什麼時候能和女孩們見面？」馬帝追上拉斯特並擋在廚房的走道上。  
「今天下午。女孩們的事她沒答應。」  
「她說了什麼？」  
「你是這世上最該死的賤貨。」拉斯特點完菸繼續說：「這還不是最難聽的。」  
「你說謊，她不可能會這樣說話。」  
「沒錯，其實她什麼都沒說。」  
「你到底還想不想幫我？」  
「先幫幫你自己。」  
「你什麼意思？」  
「你只在乎自己且毫無悔意，我找不到任何足以向她勸說的理由。」  
「我不是自私的渾蛋，這不只是我跟她兩人的關係，我們有孩子，有家庭責任要承擔，我必須要保住這個家，這不算理由嗎？」  
「這是我聽過最自私的辯解。」  
「聽著，我不需要你的道德評斷，我只是需要你跟她談談而已。」  
「談什麼？談論你是如何你漠視擁有的一切？」拉斯特以緩慢慵懶的語氣開始他經典的長篇大論：「女人跟孩子不是你的所有物，家庭只是你對形象的依賴，衡量社經地位的準則，你所追求的家庭模板在女人擁有工作能力後已成為男人易碎的夢想，當你發現家庭的核心價值並不是以自己為中心，無法操控這一切讓你感到恐懼，導致你另尋慰藉，不願意承認自己的懦弱。」  
馬帝繃著一張臉，讓拉斯特繼續說，他知道這種時候打斷對方只是徒勞無功。  
「你有沒有想過自己為什麼執著於『甜蜜家庭』？一個賣命工作的父親，一個將家務及孩子照料好的完美妻子，只要你拿錢回家，他們就必須做好討你開心的工作？」  
「你說完了嗎？操，我還以為我是在跟梅姬吵架。」馬帝忍住怒氣及狠狠揍拉斯特一拳的衝動，轉身離開直奔二樓，關門的力道像是要把門砸壞一般，沒幾秒鐘，樓梯再度砰磅作響。「我不是懦夫，你這婊子養的渾蛋也不是我的心理醫生。」馬帝迅速拿走威士忌又回到樓上。

拉斯特已經抽掉整整一包菸，他想將思緒集中在資料上，檢視舊案件裡有無同類型手法的蛛絲馬跡，卻不得不在意二樓傳來的聲響——踱步，停止，踱步，搥打牆壁兩下，踱步，酒瓶重重放到地板上——馬帝在房間裡生氣的樣子幾乎能浮現在他眼前，喝著第三罐啤酒，拉斯特最後決定到二樓去解決這個讓他煩躁的問題。  
拉斯特沒敲門，門也沒鎖，空蕩的房間除了馬帝的行李箱跟些許的個人物品之外，只有一張氣墊床，床上的人背對著門口捲縮在被窩裡。  
「滾開。」  
「我們現在沒時間為這件事花太多心力。」拉斯特靠在門框上。  
「誰才是自私的渾蛋？為了查案不顧搭檔的悲痛。」馬帝起身，面對拉斯特坐著。  
「我已經接觸到關鍵人物，隨時需要你的後援，要借酒澆愁等到這條線索查完再說。」  
拉斯特已經懶的去隱藏自己不耐的眼神，對方意會到後搖頭嘆氣接著說：「你真的是操蛋到極點的混帳，連虛偽的善意都不能假裝一下。」  
「我會再去找她。」  
拉斯特說完就回到一樓，這是他能說出最接近道歉的話，拉斯特知道不該將怒氣發洩在馬帝身上，畢竟是自己開口說要幫忙，但控制不住的怒氣還是讓狀況變得更加棘手。

馬帝屏住氣息，仔細聆聽樓下是否有任何動靜，認為拉斯特已入睡後他放輕腳步走下樓到廚房倒水，他拿著水杯走近拉斯特，看了一會兒，他打著拿個兩顆就好的主意，躡手躡腳想偷偷拿走藥罐，拉斯特卻突然抓住他握住藥罐的手。  
「我睡不著。」馬帝馬上裝作沒事一樣，將藥罐還給拉斯特。  
「我忘記帶走，你就把它當糖果狂嗑。」  
「我很清楚該怎麼控制劑量，兩顆剛剛好可以睡到天亮。」馬帝看著對方倒出一顆藥丸到手掌中。  
「別想討價還價。」  
馬帝坐到拉斯特身邊，伸手等著對方將藥丸遞給自己。  
「嘴張開。」  
他瞪著拉斯特，像個孩子被對待讓他十分不悅，他不情願的張嘴，在藥丸碰觸到舌頭時，他故意將拉斯特的手指含進後又輕輕滑開，接著像沒事一般喝完自己手中那杯水，走回自己的房間。 

一小時後，拉斯特又到二樓，馬帝沒關門且睡得很熟，他就這樣站在門口凝視馬帝。拉斯特總覺得對方呼吸起伏的間隔太久，以至於在這之間總有看著那些屍體照片的錯覺，他靠得更近好聽見呼吸聲，感受溫暖氣息的流動，在貼著胸膛聽心跳聲的念頭出現之後，他立刻回到一樓。

他無能為力制止因渴望引起的恐懼。

酒吧裡煙霧瀰漫，人聲鼎沸，拉斯特不耐煩的瞪著眼前的小夥子們，答應跟他見面的人沒按約定的時間現身，一個小時過去，對方派來監視他的小夥子們也因為等的太久，無聊之餘開始抽起K菸，他討厭這種燒焦臭味，更討厭被醺的全身還被搭檔聞到。  
「告訴他，我是來談生意，不是來乞討。」拉斯特將桌上的酒一飲而盡，隨即離開酒吧。  
回家打開電燈又看到馬帝睡在自己床上，同樣的景像再度誘惑著拉斯特，他知道馬帝就算有睡，應該也早被進門的聲音吵醒，被放鴿子這件事，還有昨晚馬帝的反擊，他壓根就不想再思考後果，脫掉外套跟鞋子，掀起棉被就鑽進去。  
「去你的，我不是你的抱枕。」好不容易才睡著的馬帝，有氣無力的推開拉斯特爬上自己腰間的手。  
「你自找的。」  
「我以為你天亮才回來，我回樓上睡。」馬帝準備起身，卻被拉斯特拉回被窩裡。  
「躺好。」拉斯特惡狠狠的直視馬帝。  
「你嗑藥了嗎？」馬帝發現拉斯特眼神不太對勁，還帶著酒味。  
「沒，只是很不爽。」  
「那也用不著找我出氣。」  
「閉嘴，睡你的。」拉斯特再度將手放在馬帝的腰間。  
「拉斯特？」  
「嗯。」  
「這樣我沒辦法睡。」  
拉斯特起身去拿藥罐。「我不會再買。」拉斯特搖搖手中的藥罐，很明顯的，藥丸所剩無幾。  
「我不用吃藥，只要你該死的別把我當抱枕。」  
「那好。」  
拉斯特躺回去繼續睡，難得沒失眠的馬帝也跟著躺下，拉斯特傳來的沉穩的呼吸聲，讓他放棄抗議，任由腰間那隻手繼續放著，他不想跟克拉什起衝突。

昨晚他睡得很好，但這卻讓馬帝對自己感到生氣，事情不應該這樣發展，他起床時拉斯特已不見人影，免去了最尷尬的場面，他不知道自己是不是該像之前一樣，裝作什麼都沒發生，拉斯特似乎因此變本加厲，但他不知道自己有沒有勇氣將這件事講清楚。下班之後，他決定延後處理，因為開車回家的路上，他覺得今天會是找梅姬的好日子，雖然拉斯特變成新困擾，但他認為自己已平靜許多，可以理性冷靜的進行談話。  
事於願違，梅姬很不高興又在值班時看到馬帝，他耐著性子勸阻梅姬叫警衛過來，只要讓自己說句話就好，梅姬卻連聽都不想聽，直言要他離開，馬帝不想又上演一次州警被醫院警衛趕出去的難看場面，只好灰頭土臉的離開。

「她又把我趕出醫院。」馬帝坐在摺疊椅上喝著啤酒。  
「操，馬帝，我怎麼跟你說的？我會去找她，好嗎？我明天就去。現在已經需要你開始待命，我隨時都有可能被叫去跟他們會面。」拉斯特坐在床上靠著牆，手中也是一罐啤酒。  
「天曉得你要拖多久。你不想過正常人的生活，也別搞得好像別人也不需要。」  
「我只是承認自已無法擁有。」  
「那是你逃避的藉口。」  
「我試過，而我失敗了。多數人追求得不到的東西，卻不去思考追尋不到的原因，你是否因為成長背景而不自覺的向家庭成員要求，必須達到自己印象中的甜蜜家庭，卻忽略每個人都有個體差異性，這之中你是否考慮到自己將兒時記憶美化的可能性。」  
「一個完整的家庭有多遙不可及？為何你總是能將美好的事物，分析成低劣的罪過？」  
「事實總是不堪入目，促使人們需要謊言。當人們不得不面對現實時，與虛構無法協調的衝突性造成痛苦，想從苦痛的磨難中脫離，必須穿透虛妄，正視美好背後的醜惡。」  
「你如果不幹警察一定是很有吸引力的傳教士，但是你太憤世嫉俗，聽起來像是被俗世的混亂嚇到驚慌失措的隱士，害怕罪惡會將你吞噬。」馬帝喝了一口啤酒。「該死，怎麼這聽起來像是你會說的話。」  
「歡迎來到我的世界，我們可以一起靜謐沉思。」  
「去你媽的靜謐沉思，跟你一起冥想只會招來惡夢。」短暫的沉默，馬帝接著說：「或許我真的無法做一會好父親跟好丈夫。過去一家之主有權有威，受人敬重，我們老頭那年代的父親不都是這樣？而現在，他們連尊嚴都不留給我們。我一直都符合期望：父親和母親的，同事和朋友的，再來是妻子與孩子的。世道變化太快，我跟不上腳步，退而求其次的只希望安定，當我偶而不符合期望，只想做自己時，就變成懦弱？」  
拉斯特忍住任何想脫口而出的話，不想再因自己的毒舌讓對方再度不愉快。  
「你沒插話？沒用那些虛無飄渺的哲學用語諷刺我？你怎麼了？」  
「試著當個傾聽煩惱的搭檔。」  
「見鬼，要讓你閉嘴簡直是作夢！」  
「你再繼續講下去，我就需要喝掉一整罐伏特加才能壓制住說話的衝動。」  
「算你走運，我要睡了。」  
馬帝剛進房間就聽到電話聲響起，拉斯特幾乎是掛上電話後就立刻出門。

中午，馬帝在辦公室收到一則呼叫器的訊息，是拉斯特家的電話，他離開警局去最近的公用電話亭回撥。  
「發生什麼事？」  
「下午請假，開始行動。」  
「你去找她了嗎？」  
「操你的！」  
「你自己說今天會去。」  
「好，我操她媽的等等就去，你這渾蛋。」  
拉斯特憤怒的掛斷電話，這種時候還在堅持這件事的馬帝讓他想狠狠送上一拳，不過這事好解決，只要說謊夠了，馬帝根本不可能查證。

馬帝回家後沒看到拉斯特，他枯等大約一個小時後對方才進門，拉斯特快速簡短交待計劃，但他卻更關心拉斯特帶回來的消息，至少，梅姬的態度有轉變的跡象。馬帝直到坐在車上，看著拉斯特走進酒吧，才意識到這是他第一次看到對方完全進入克拉什的狀態中，這段日子他覺得拉斯特一直處於不穩定的狀態，但在自己面前至少還是那個說話欠揍的拉斯特，現在他終於知道，拉斯特跟克拉什這兩個身份有多大的差別，克拉什是那種他完全不想招惹的傢伙，不僅更加自我中心，還無時無刻散發出威脅的氣息，跟壓抑自我的拉斯特完全不同，克拉什幾乎是隨心所欲。多年警探的經驗告訴馬帝，那閃爍狂亂的眼神底下有著一頭伺機而出的野獸，行為不僅無法預測，也更加危險。他認為克拉什狂揍金傑的畫面證實了自己的推測，如果自己沒出手阻止，金傑可能會被克拉什打死，因為那小混帳實在是白癡的可以。

他們似乎找到指向終點的路標，端看金傑如何帶領他們踏上路徑，馬帝希望一切都能順利。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：基本上我盡量貼近原著的時間線去寫。另，篇名是寫大綱就定好的，或許看完後會跟本文有點出入，但我想如果有要變更的話，可能會全部寫完再來做調整。如果有任何問題歡迎詢問: )


	3. Disaggregation  解離 Part 1

案子結束，一個英雄誕生。  
歡呼、喝采，英雄的榮耀發光發熱，馬帝有如重回一九八二年，拿到全能牛仔的獎牌那刻，這次還加上長官的提拔及同事的敬意，他從沒想過自己的警察生涯能走到這步。

警局的同僚舉辦了一場慶功宴，身為主角的馬帝在熱烈祝賀的氣氛使然之下，幾乎要醉倒在酒吧裡，拉斯特倒是沒喝多少，跟之前一樣，他總是習慣性在這種場合中注意著馬帝，馬帝跟大部分的人都相處融洽，但拉斯特藉著觀察，很快就弄清楚哪些人只是表面的泛泛之交，也因為這樣，在成為搭檔不久之後，他就知道馬帝有外遇，連前一晚是在外遇對象還是妻子身邊度過他也能知道。而這次還有別的原因讓他必須緊盯著馬帝，雖然他很清楚馬帝因為面子關係，從不在同僚面前喝到無法控制形象，但這次卻放任自己喝醉，他擔心馬帝會不小心說出什麼，而讓人對杜勒的死因起疑。

就在馬帝掛在克里斯身上胡言亂語，開始講述他的英勇事蹟，拉斯特趕緊衝過去接手。  
「該走了，我送你回去。」拉斯特架住馬帝的肩，想帶他離開。  
「我不要跟你回去。」馬帝推開拉斯特，一個不穩，差點要跌倒時拉斯特再度抓住他。  
「我是要送你回家。」  
「我可以回家了？」  
「對。」  
拉斯特給了克里斯一個無奈表情，希望對方沒聽出什麼，局裡沒多少人清楚馬帝的家務事，也不知道對方目前是住在自己這邊。  
「清醒了？」拉斯特停在自家車道上，問著剛剛睡醒的馬帝。  
「嗯。」  
「能自己走嗎？」  
「當然行。」馬帝自信滿滿打開車門，卻隨即摔出車外。  
拉斯特將馬帝的手搭在肩上，磕磕絆絆的走進房裡，將馬帝甩到床上後，自己也躺上去。  
「走開，不要躺在我旁邊。」  
「我的房子，我的床，我愛躺哪邊就躺哪邊。」  
「滾開。」馬帝懶的離開，只好轉身背對拉斯特。  
「你最好管管那張嘴，小心得意忘形時亂講話。」  
「你以為我會笨到把整件事說出來？」被激怒的情緒讓馬帝真正清醒，起身抓住拉斯特的領口。  
「我算不准你何時會蠢到難以置信的地步。」  
馬帝舉起拳頭，但拉斯特接受挑戰的眼神讓他放棄攻擊。「你才該管好那目中無人的自大態度！」鬆開擰緊的衫領，馬帝就着蹣跚腳步，往樓梯口走去，拉斯特追上去抓住馬帝的手臂。  
「為什麼不想跟我回來？」  
「跟你無關。」馬帝甩開拉斯特的手臂，繼續往前走。  
「那幾次你沒拒絕。」拉斯特無預警的將馬帝壓制在走廊牆上。  
當馬帝意識到不對勁時，拉斯特已經吻上他的唇，他第一個反應就是使盡氣力推開對方並揮拳。  
「你搞屁啊？」馬帝看到拉斯特擦掉嘴邊的血時，瞬間露出一絲微笑，這就是他不想跟拉斯特回來的原因——就算只有一瞬間，克拉什瘋狂的那面總是在他們獨處時出現。  
「抱歉。」拉斯特往後退了一步，表情嚴肅且帶著悔意，但沒有看著馬帝。「不會再犯。」  
馬帝看著對方轉身離去的背影，有點過意不去，畢竟自己確實沒有將這些事說清楚。

隔天，他們又默默的再度達成共識——絕不提昨晚的事，並當作一切都沒發生過。就連有人問起拉斯特臉上的瘀血時，他們沒套過話也能自然的配合對方掰出一個說法。

接下來他們專心面對政風組的調查，直到結束他們才能真正的回歸工作崗位。內部調查結束的相當快速順利讓他們大感意外，尤其是一開始政風組對於馬帝開槍的距離及方式有很大疑問，但這點在後來的報告裡似乎已不成問題。除了他們近乎完美的佈置及說詞，馬帝認為，是自己將拉斯特的講法修改得更加圓滑官腔的關係；拉斯特則是覺得，這個案子上面本來就有意要放棄，既然能結案，儘快結束對大家都好。  
馬帝一直想強調這是他們兩人團隊合作的成果，但拉斯特在這之前早就惹毛上司，加上不畏懼死亡貿然接近敵人，開上那英勇的一槍是他，所以功勞也多半被歸在馬帝身上，拉斯特對於這點沒任何異議，只要能把事做好，一切都無所謂，跟長官、同事、甚或是媒體打交道的全都由馬帝處理，圓滑的為人處事，從來都不是拉斯特想要改進的目標。

「我真的不需要搬走？」在借住一段時間後，馬帝猶豫著該不該搬走，因為他不知道梅姬要多久才肯讓自己回去，只是一但找了住的地方，分居好像就變成既定的事實，住在這裡有隨時都能回去的感覺。  
「沒必要，反正二樓空著，我們可以各過各的。」自從那一晚後，拉斯特再也沒有逾越雷池一步，確實做到在同個屋簷下過著各自的生活。  
「我可以買一台電視嗎？」馬帝唯一受不了的就是沒電視，他需要當個沙發馬鈴薯來讓自己放鬆。  
「放你房間。」早年生活已讓拉斯特習慣沒有電視的日子，也沒必要擺一個自己不會去用的東西占空間。  
馬帝輕聲吹著口哨出門，這房子沒張像樣的椅子能坐，但現在至少有電視可看，他考慮着是否該買張舒適的沙發椅，但想到自己只是暫時借住，就打消念頭，況且拉斯特絕對不可能會幫他一起搬上二樓。最後馬帝買了一些靠枕，打算從沙發馬鈴薯進展成床鋪馬鈴薯。

就像拉斯特說的，他們可以各過各的，讓生活開始回到正軌。他們有時會開同一台車上班，下班後一起去吃飯，相處的時間過長，自然而然的會想留些獨處的時間，於是馬帝大半的時間都在二樓。下班後馬帝完全不想再碰任何跟工作有關的東西，他沒有出去閒晃的話，就會在房間看電視。拉斯特卻老是在看犯罪相關書籍，或是看舊案件的資料。馬帝一開始覺得拉斯特根本就是工作狂，但他最近卻開始體會到拉斯特毫無保留的投入工作的心態，如果沒有這份工作，他們兩個根本無法活得像個正常人。

馬帝依然睡不好，多虧電視能轉移注意力，有效避開跟拉斯特過於親密的接觸，他不想再跟拉斯特索取藥丸，也告誡自己不要因貪圖舒適而去睡那張床。

××× ××× ×××

拉斯特看著手錶，通常這時候馬帝已經坐在樓下喝咖啡吃早餐，至少上個星期之前都是如此。這禮拜一開始只是晚了十幾分鐘，再來是接近遲到的底線時才匆匆忙忙跑下樓，今天則是乾脆不見人影，本想拋下馬帝直接去上班的拉斯特到二樓查看，馬帝不在床上，反而躺在床邊的地板上，拉斯特跨過空酒瓶，用腳輕輕踢了踢對方的肩膀。  
「幫我請半天假。」馬帝的聲音嘶啞的有如將死之人。  
「我以為我才是那個有酒精問題的人。」  
「閉嘴。」  
他將馬帝拉起並丟回氣墊床上，不發一語的離開。

他的痛苦是突如其來的悲劇，行為改變是外顯的，馬帝則是靜的毫無聲響，他們住在同一棟房子且一起上班，他卻到今天才注意到對方的酗酒問題。馬帝上班時表現的跟梅姬分居前一樣，甚至因為升職而表現得更好，梅姬答應見面之後，馬帝曾說過一切都會好轉，只是需要時間，之後就不怎麼提這件事，他也認為對方已經接受現況並慢慢走出傷痛，失眠問題或許也因此解決。下午馬帝準時出現在辦公室後，一切如常，除了晚起之外，酒精似乎沒造成其他影響，所以拉斯特也就放心本著當初那句「各過各的」，沒有加以干涉。

隔天，馬帝又沒在早餐時間出現，當拉斯特還在考慮要不要介入這件事時，人已經走到樓梯前，二樓毫無動靜，他再度查看，馬帝這次倒是躺在床上，他搖了搖對方的肩膀卻毫無反應。  
「醒醒，你只是升上警長，沒資格天天下午才去上班。」拉斯特邊說邊拍打馬帝的臉頰。  
「那就請整天。」馬帝用手掌死命搓揉臉部卻還是清醒不了。  
「乾脆請長假算了。」  
「我才剛當上警長就請長假，別人會認為我沒能力擔當這個職位。」  
「你就是。」  
「去你的。」  
拉斯特這次將馬帝拉起來之後，沒有丟回床上，反倒是一路推拉對方拖到浴室去梳洗，換好衣服後再匆匆忙忙的把對方塞進車裡，快到警局時，拉斯特將馬帝叫醒，拿了一個保溫瓶給對方。  
「進辦公室前把這喝完，清醒點，你看起來比昨天還糟。」  
拉斯特將車停好，留下對方便往警局大門走去，馬帝則是乖乖將剩下的黑咖啡喝完，再度搓揉臉部後，跟著進入建物內。 

拉斯特很清楚沉淪下去是什麼感覺，一開始只是心裡上想要藉酒放鬆，卻逐漸加重，每一個過錯會在腦中循環擴大，直到生理成癮，最後身心都淪陷到無法脫逃的地步，每晚喝到爛醉才能昏睡過去，隔天拖著行屍走肉的身軀去上班，再將憤怒發洩在工作上，上司曾希望他休息一段時間，但他婉拒，當時的搭檔最後已經不指望他能準時上崗，只要來的及出現在對的地方就好。

「我需要你過來一趟，馬帝在這邊。」深夜，拉斯特透過梅姬的來電，得知遲遲未歸的馬帝身在何方。  
「妳沒事吧？」梅姬恐慌的聲音讓他有點擔心馬帝是否做了什麼。  
「沒事，他醉得很厲害，在門口大喊大叫，我只好讓他進門。他現在睡在沙發上。」  
「我等會兒就到。」  
他還沒走到門口，就看到梅姬打開大門。  
「抱歉，你是我唯一能找的人，但我希望你能把他帶走，他應該也不想讓女孩們看到這個樣子。」  
「他說了什麼？」  
「跟以前一樣，道歉跟自艾自憐，不過有提到勒杜，他似乎很困擾。」  
「我會跟他談談。」  
「他已經不是第一次滿身酒味跑來找我。」  
「我以為你們的狀況已經開始好轉。」  
「我不知道，太多問題，太多藉口。」  
「他愛妳。」梅姬直視的眼神讓他將這句話說的又慢又重。  
「我不知道該怎麼繼續愛他。」  
「我該帶他走了。」拉斯特抽開被梅姬握住的手，進到屋裡去將馬帝扛到車上。  
拉斯特刻意不回頭說再見，他從照後鏡看著梅姬逐漸變小的身影，彷彿還能感覺到那若有所求的眼神。

拉斯特將意識不清的馬帝安置在自己床上，過了一段時間，他從廚房看到馬帝緩緩起身。  
「你跟梅姬在門口說什麼？」馬帝喝著拉斯特端給他的水。  
「說你愛她。」  
「你這說謊的渾蛋，她喜歡你，每次她看你的眼神都讓我忌妒的要抓狂。」  
「我們只是聊得來。」  
「少來。要是你敢跟她上床，我會殺了你。」  
「我不像某人管不住下半身。」  
「是正常男人都有需求。」  
「如果是跟你呢？」  
「我？」馬帝嗤之以鼻。「不，你沒那個膽。」  
「是嗎？」  
「那天你明明想上我，卻沒種上。」  
玻璃杯摔落，濺了一地水，拉斯特用雙手抓住馬帝的脖子，並跨坐在馬帝的腰間，用身體的重量跟雙腳箍制住對方的雙手。「所以我說你要好好管住這張嘴。」拉斯特逐漸收緊雙手。  
「你是想殺我還是操我？」  
「我比較想揍你。」拉斯特彎下身，在馬帝耳邊說道：「然後再操你。」  
「操，你又嗑藥了？」酒精的作用尚未完全退去，馬帝這時才發現拉斯特又轉換到克拉什的模式，更糟的是，對方一付剛駭過的樣子。  
「反正放著也是放著。」  
「沒有理由不來一管是嗎？你白天清高的跟聖人一樣，結果晚上就有各種理由可以墮落。」  
「誘惑對我們來說都是考驗，這只是又一次的失敗，但至少我不想成為偽善的傢伙。」  
「該死的你馬上給我滾開！」馬帝發現自己的腹部上有著一塊不自然的硬塊，而他也被拉斯特的嘲諷激怒。  
拉斯特離開馬帝，到廚房吧檯邊拿起喝到一半的啤酒繼續喝，馬帝坐在床邊，臉色漲紅，拉斯特卻是一副無所謂的樣子。馬帝本想衝過去給拉斯特一拳，卻在跨步向前時看到堆在吧檯上的白色粉末。  
「你連藏都不藏一下？」  
「我沒料到你醒得這麼快。」  
「之前那案子剩下的？」  
拉斯特點頭。  
「沒別的？」  
「沒。」  
「那玩意兒用起來……感覺如何？」拉斯特皺著眉頭望向馬帝。「只是好奇。」馬帝快速補上這句話。  
「你喜歡做愛？」拉斯特沒等馬帝回答繼續說：「那就像超級強烈的高潮在你腦中炸開。」  
「你簡直就是專業藥頭。」  
「你問的。怎麼，想試試？」  
「跨過這條底線我就毀了。」  
「你喝成那樣有差嗎？」  
馬帝語塞，留下尷尬的沉默。  
「操。」拉斯特突然間將吧檯上的白色粉末掃到隨手拿的文件袋上，全部倒進廚房的水槽，再將水龍頭開到最大，任由水花四濺。  
「那應該值不少錢。」馬帝走到拉斯特旁邊將水龍頭關掉。  
拉斯特轉過頭時，馬帝的臉距離不到十公分，他們四目相望，下一秒拉斯特就把馬帝壓在冰箱上狂吻，馬帝這次沒有抵抗，反而順著拉斯特，回應對方每一個碰觸。拉斯特吸吮他的舌時，他就將嘴張的更開，拉斯特親吻他的喉結，他就將下巴仰的更高，拉斯特將大腿岔進他的雙腿之間，他就挺腰向前磨蹭。  
拋開思緒，順從本能，讓慾望主宰行為，追求共同目標——兩隻尋求高潮的雄性動物。  
他們急不可待解開對方的皮帶扣，喘息、親吻、低鳴，他們手中的炙熱逐漸堅硬挺拔，加快速度及加重力道，終於一前一後得到釋放，馬帝無力倚在冰箱前，拉斯特的額頭靠在他的肩上，待餘韻退去跟調整呼吸後，他們注意到兩人的衣服都沾上對方的精液。  
「操。」馬帝輕輕的罵了一聲。  
「對不起。」  
「不是你的錯。」

TBC

碎念： Disaggregation 解離 這章會分成3或4個節更完，再來就是最終章。(所以離寫完大概還很久吧(歐)


	4. Disaggregation  解離  Part 2

午飯後，他們前往附近的小鎮查線索，整天都沒機會談昨晚的事，就算在只有兩人相處的車上，每當拉斯特打算提起，馬帝總能用其他話題輕易迴避閃；拉斯特也不確定該如何處理，對方的曖昧態度激起他一試再試的冒險心態，昨晚將古柯鹼沖掉時，沮喪及可悲擊垮了他的自信，他拒絕相信放縱與墮落是自己的本質。  
拉斯特不能否認克拉什的存在，塑造臥底角色需要盡量貼近個人性格，克拉什確實是自己的一部份，他曾經很享受這個不被社會規範限制的身份。本以為禁慾克制的生活可以避免放蕩不羈的那面一再出現，但極端方法卻更容易失敗，克拉什可以讓生活過的較輕鬆，卻會引導拉斯特走向毀滅。

啤酒一罐接著一罐，馬帝依然感到焦慮，後悔下班時沒買其他烈酒，一個小時內上三次廁所頗為惱人。倚著靠枕，盯著電視上的轉播球賽，比數多少他早就不在意。跟拉斯特做到這種程度根本始料未及，開槍殺死勒杜也出乎他的意外，在這件事發生之前，他不認為自己哪天會對著人開槍，執行公務時他傾向保守的應對，相對來說也較安全，或許這行做久了，看的人渣越多，直接送顆子彈到他們腦袋裡的想法早已不自覺的萌芽，因為現實生活的正義總是令人失望。為什麼梅姬一直提到自己的過去 ? 他不認為自己變了，只是學著接受無力改變的事實。媒體的大幅報導及晉升為警長的英雄光環，人生顛峰的榮譽時刻馬帝卻無法享受，他認為是家庭破裂的影響，還有他跟拉斯特都不想再提的疑問。

他們抓對人了嗎？

「看起來挺舒適的。」在馬帝將電視帶回來的兩個星期後，拉斯特第一次走到二樓。  
「太大聲？」馬帝拿起遙控器將音量轉小。  
拉斯特搖搖頭，接著問：「你怎麼有辦法整天待在這裡。」  
「生活不就是這樣？工作結束之後就要放鬆，隔天才能迎接同樣的鳥日子。」  
「明天還要上班。」拉斯特拿走馬帝手上的啤酒。  
「你是最清楚『不可能』的人。」馬帝奪回鋁罐。  
「總要試試。」  
「誰說我沒試？這裡可沒威士忌。」  
「喝光一打啤酒後，你會乾脆直接出門去買一箱烈酒。」  
「過來人的經驗談？」  
「嗯哼。」拉斯特的聲音悶在鋁罐裡，那是馬帝的最後一罐啤酒。  
「你不是來喝啤酒的吧？」  
「只是想確定你明天能準時起床。」  
「你是怎麼脫離這種狗屎狀態？」  
「試了很多方法，但不是每次都有用，不過至少能維持一段時間。不眠不休的工作、去森林露營，或是找個與世隔絕、根本買不到酒的地方。」  
「你覺得昨天那樣有用嗎？」  
拉斯特差點嗆到，他匆忙嚥下啤酒後故作平靜回答：「我以為你不想談。」  
「我的確不想談，但沒說不喜歡。」  
「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」  
「我無法拒絕能讓自己舒服的事。」

拉斯特沉默，他受夠了馬帝的矛盾，但說開了又能如何？他教訓過馬帝對家庭的漠然，如今卻諷刺的成為幫兇，他該離開，重新找回正常的搭擋關係。拉斯特無法動彈，他的後頸彷彿被冰冷的鱗片掠過，憺畏與悸動沿著脊椎向下漫延，誘惑有如蛇的耳語嘶嘶作響。 

馬帝只是實話實說，但拉斯特的反應讓他意識到，自己剛剛送出了邀請的暗示，他以為拉斯特會像之前一樣主動，但對方卻按兵不動。馬帝窺視拉斯特，對方看似漫不經心，一下盯著電視，一下研究手上的啤酒罐。他轉而直視拉斯特，平時總是不可一世的眼神變的飄移不定並處處閃躲，這一舉動讓馬帝體內的酒精隨體溫加劇作用，彷彿剛才所喝的是威士忌而不是啤酒，亢奮及暈眩覆蓋所有感官，他覺得自己正在引誘一個意志不堅的僧侶。  
馬帝知道那看似怯生生的反應只是掙扎的過渡期，實際上猛獸正在柵欄之後蓄勢待發，於是他率先展開攻擊，抓住對方衣領往旁邊一拉，讓拉斯特摔落在氣墊床上，當他輕柔吻著對方的唇時，對方卻是急切的脫掉兩人身上的衣物，他愉悅的隨拉斯特忙去，自己則慢慢品嚐戰利品，由他主導的性愛通常徐緩且細膩，盡可能累積各種感官刺激，讓得來不易的高潮更加濃烈。他的每一步都有所回饋，舌頭舔拭耳後，可聽見細微的喉音，手指揉捏結實的胸肌，血液的脈動愈發急遽，下身摩娑鼠蹊部，拉斯特的渴望比他預期的還硬挺。  
馬帝無法要求梅姬克制對拉斯特有所好感，因為連他自己都辦不到，身為男人卻必須承認拉斯特有種無法言喻的吸引力——能談笑風生也能誠懇傾聽，自大孤傲同時又充滿說服力，故作瀟灑卻比誰都在乎。  
他確實偏好柔軟的乳房跟圓潤的臀部，碰觸拉斯特的感覺雖不甚相同，但一樣讓人耽溺，看似消瘦實質精壯的軀體，穠纖合度且鍛鍊有素的肌肉，平直寬闊的肩膀使得腰部曲線更加突出，是同性也會欽羨的身材，更別說那帶著抑鬱氣質的英俊臉龐——或許，欣賞美的事物跟性別無關。

「放輕鬆，我知道該怎麼作。」在當他將拉斯特翻過身時，發現對方有點猶豫。  
「你有經驗？」  
「不是跟男的，有些女孩喜歡來點特別的。」  
「我以為你很保守。」  
「大部分的時候是。」  
「除了性之外？」  
「我總是遇到狂野尤物。」

拉斯特本想問馬帝是不是也跟梅姬作過類似的情趣，只是當馬帝將沾滿潤滑液的指頭伸進他體內時，隨即中斷了問話的念頭，對方的動作相當輕柔，他還是因為些微痠痛而感到不適，全身緊繃且悶不吭聲，馬帝開始吻他右邊的肩頰骨，一路沿著脊椎又親又舔的來到最尾端，舌頭伸進股縫滑了幾下，拉斯特可以感覺到馬帝的手指頭又向前推進了一些。  
「稍微抬高一點。」  
拉斯特拱起身，臀部往後退的同時，異物感更加強烈，他無法放鬆，但馬帝非常有耐性，一直到洞口足夠柔軟才加入另一根手指。  
「你連在床上都需要表現的這麼紳士嗎？」  
「那得要看對象是誰。」  
拉斯特心頭一顫，希望自己身體沒出現任何變化。  
「我可不想被你當沙包揍。」  
「知道就好。」

馬帝的耐心終於有所回報，而拉斯特對於人體器管的延展性也多了一層了解，對方徵求他的同意後，抽出手指準備下一個步驟時，突然失去的充實感使他不自覺低鳴一聲，馬帝聽聞便急急忙忙得想打開保險套，但潤滑劑成了阻礙，最後他乾脆幫對方拆開並套上。馬帝進入的很慢，比手指還粗的侵佔讓他酸麻到沒什麼感覺，直到馬帝能順利滑動，開始碰觸到那個奇異的位置之後，陌生的快感從體內湧現，隨著律動加快，他理解了另一種達到高潮的方法。

「操。」馬帝突然停止動作。  
「怎麼？」  
「我射了。」  
拉斯特翻過身不可置信瞪著馬帝。「你這該死的雜種該戒酒了。」他恨不得將對方踹下床。  
「我只是前戲拖太久。」馬帝沮喪的將保險套丟到垃圾桶，性能力首度遭到如此重挫，而且還是在另一個男人面前，自尊心完全潰敗。  
「你在酒吧講的那個笑話是真的嗎？」  
「哪個？」馬帝想了一下。「喔，那個。算是吧。」  
「我猜有的女孩也喜歡對你來點特別的？你太清楚前列腺在哪邊。」  
「你也很清楚不是嗎？」馬帝不想正面回答，有些玩家級的女孩確實會這樣作而讓男方更加硬挺。  
「教我，我就照你喜歡的方法作。」拉斯特把馬帝拉進自己懷裡，貼著對方耳朵低聲說著，另一隻手在對方的臀部上搓揉，勃起的性器則貼在雙丘之間磨蹭，馬帝正在猶豫，於是他大膽的將手指伸進縫隙直接壓在洞口外圍，並親吻著對方的肩膀。  
「你想要『宛如處女』或是『壞女孩』？悉聽尊便。」  
「瑪丹娜？你這哲學家也會聽流行樂？」略帶俏皮的挑逗讓馬帝失笑，他側過身看向拉斯特。「這不像是你會說的話。」  
「你喜歡？」  
「廢話少說。」馬帝背向拉斯特。「照我剛剛那樣。」  
拉斯特看到對方的耳根浮上一層淡淡的紅暈，幾不可聞的回覆卻有如鐘響，沖擊他的耳膜。

馬帝趴跪著，相信拉斯特會依循他的方式。一開始拉斯特的動作甚至比他還輕柔，但馬帝想起該如何放鬆後，進展的速度就快多了。  
「進來。」拉斯特的炙熱跟之前所接受過的性玩具完全不一樣，他沒料到壓迫感完全不一樣，而且對方的速度跟力道根本毫無節制。「慢一點。」  
「抱歉。」拉斯特這時才注意到馬帝的手指幾乎是扭曲的扯住床單。  
拉斯特緩慢小心的進出讓馬帝鬆了一口氣，他調整位置並指引對方摸索前列腺，拉斯特終於搞清楚位置後，馬帝感受到不同以往的新體驗，雖然已經歷射精的高潮，但捉摸不定的快感時有時無，他想要更多，卻總是差了那麼一些。拉斯特衝刺的力道一次比一次強烈，埋在他體內並加快速度淺出深入，馬帝不知道對方還能堅持多久，床單早已被前列腺液弄濕了一片，他的雙腿發軟，腰部一旦開始往下滑落，拉斯特就馬上將他拉回原位繼續撞擊。  
過了一段時間馬帝感到對方的停頓，拉斯特結束，他總算可以躺下休息，對方稍作整理，回到床上就緊黏在身後，並用手指在他的肩胛骨之間畫着那個螺旋圖騰。  
「我們不管怎麼走，都會被某種引力拉住，結果就像螺旋一樣，雖然越走越遠，卻還是繞著同樣的中心點。」  
「連這種時候你都還能講廢話。」  
「你是唯一會聽我廢話的人。」  
「我可沒全聽去，你講廢話時根本沒人阻止的了。」  
「睡吧，明天再遲到又要被訓。」拉斯特用被子將兩人裹住。  
「我想洗澡。」  
「明早再洗，我會叫你。」  
全身黏膩讓馬帝不怎麼舒服，但他確實也有睏意，就任自己淪陷於夢鄉與懷抱之中。

當馬帝被拉斯特喚醒，根本是早到腦袋還是一團爛泥時。  
「鬆餅還是吐司？」  
「吐司。」  
「炒蛋？」  
「嗯。」  
他沖完澡穿著內衣褲就走到餐廳，才驚覺此時拉斯特早已穿戴整齊，且準備好兩人的早餐，悠悠哉哉看報紙、喝咖啡。安靜的早晨，簡單的餐點，讓這段時間顯得單純且舒適。

馬帝發現那種尷尬氣氛已經消失，大概是正真發生關係後，不需再猶豫躲藏，反而能夠坦然面對事實。值勤時他們的相處模式跟以前一樣，拉斯特在工作時依然完全投入，在這種氣氛感染之下，保持搭檔關係並不困難，上床這事似乎消除了某些負擔及壓力，他們互相有好感，在床上也很契合，但那不涉及他們都搞得一蹋糊塗、兩人相互索求且願意付出情感的那種關係——愛。  
馬帝知道，如果拉斯特願意讓人接近並表達一定程度的關注，表示那個人對拉斯特來說非常重要，要跨過那道被認同的門檻可不簡單，馬帝因此有了優越感，相處一段時間後，他逐漸理解，拉斯特的自大狂妄，大部份是因為看的比誰都清楚，也不畏懼說出沒人想聽的實話。

「今天是什麼日子？」周日馬帝睡到下午才起床，想拿柳橙汁的時候發現，平時總是空蕩蕩的冰箱居然擺進各種生鮮蔬果。  
「只是吃膩外食。」  
「我都不知道你會下廚。」  
「案子忙就懶得煮。」  
「你要煮晚餐？有約人？」  
「我還有誰能約？咖啡機旁邊有通心粉，要吃的話熱一下。」  
馬帝看到一盤用保鮮膜包著的起司通心粉，隔著一層透明膜還能看見底下的水蒸汽。用微波爐加熱時，一陣失落湧上，他不願意去探究原因。  
「該死，你害我開始期待晚餐的菜色了。」吞下第一口午餐，雖然只是簡單的料理，也不是驚為天人的美味，但同樣吃膩外食的馬帝此時正需要嚐嚐質樸的家常口味。  
「別抱太高期望。到時你要負責收拾。」

拉斯特在廚房忙東忙西，馬帝坐在拉斯特的床上喝啤酒。馬帝喜歡這種感覺，慵懶、放鬆的等待晚餐，雖然熟悉感提醒著已失去的東西，但馬帝再也不想管那多，就像完全不管晚餐後他們又是怎麼搞上床。  
馬帝將碗盤放入水槽，拉斯特走到他後面，二話不說就拉開他褲子的拉鍊，吻著他後頸的同時右手也伸進底褲裡搓揉。  
「這麼急？是你叫我負責洗碗，等會兒吧。」  
「你洗你的。」  
「搞什……，你認真的嗎？」  
拉斯特蹲下身，鑽到馬帝與水槽之間，馬帝往後退了些，拉斯特毫無預警將馬帝的褲子連同底褲一起往下扯，含住開始充血的前端，舌頭一次次滑過頂點的洞口，他只能停下手邊的動作。  
「繼續洗。」拉斯特用毫無感情的聲音命令他。  
馬帝曾聽說被男人口交的感覺會更好，因為女人沒有陰莖。大部分的男人只是當作笑話笑笑罷了，但現在他完全理解是怎麼回事，如果換成是自己幫拉斯特吹簫的話，當然也知道該怎麼做，問題只在於，他還沒墮落到要去含住另一個男人的屌。  
「媽的……」洗沒幾個盤子，對方給予的刺激讓他無法控制地彎下腰，雙手撐在水槽邊喘氣。「你這婊子養的，這樣洗個屁啊！」  
「到床上去。」  
馬帝原本已經做好心理準備，乖乖趴到床上，但拉斯特卻將他翻過身，跨坐到他腰間，並塞給他一瓶潤滑劑。  
「做你該做的。」  
親吻、親吻、親吻，馬帝已經很久沒有這麼享受以性為目的接吻。與梅姬的吻通常是單純的傳達愛意，女孩們出生後，母親的角色確實影響了他對梅姬的感覺，有那麼一段時間，性生活確實不如以往激情，但他不覺得有什麼不好，夫妻之間不是只有性，對梅姬的愛依舊，從未改變。直到他遇見了不該遇的人，回想起來，每次跟麗莎見面的目的就是做愛，接吻到後來只是簡短的前戲，這段外遇或許有可能發展成真切的感情，幸虧在被佔有慾沖昏頭那刻就結束了。而拉斯特，他不知道該怎麼形容，大概他們唯一要作的只有純粹發洩慾望，沒有其他需要擔心的。在手指努力放鬆拉斯特的入口時，對方的吻完完全全就是在滿足自我，兇猛且貪婪，他只能勉強跟上節奏。沒有接吻的時候，拉斯特會掛在他的肩頭上喘息，馬帝有點訝異自己會在這種時候盯著對方堅挺的陰莖瞧，抵在自己上腹的炙熱滲著透明體液，顏色形狀跟自己的相比確實有些差異，他說服自己只是好奇心作祟。

當拉斯特覺得準備妥當時，便示意馬帝躺好，居高臨下以佔領者的姿態奪取他完全勃起的陰莖，納入體內恣意上下晃動——狂野、放蕩、主動，這是婚姻及家庭永遠都無法阻止的誘惑，與拉斯特之間的性更不同以往的任何經驗，像兩個青春期的男孩探索彼此的身體，同樣的性別更清楚如何取悅對方，而拉斯特也將聰明才智應用於此，很快就摸透他的喜好跟弱點，搞的他得專心努力堅持以致不那麼早釋放，最後得到的高潮更讓他無法言語，拉斯特在還沒抽離的狀態下捋動自己，將白色體液射在他腹部上，對方自慰時的忘我神情，以及射精後的饜足表情，夠讓馬帝回味好一陣子。  
他們靠著牆壁坐著，馬帝吻著拉斯特的手臂品嘗著餘韻，而對方像平常那樣無動於衷點著菸。  
「盤子還沒洗。」拉斯特點完菸後用腳輕輕踹了馬帝一腳。  
「該死的就不能讓我歇會兒嗎？」  
「你剛剛就只是躺在那邊爽。五分鐘。」  
「十分鐘。」  
「體力這麼差，小心硬不起來。」  
「躺著也需要用到腰力。」  
「你只是懶得動。」  
馬帝對拉斯特比了一個中指，心不甘情不願的起身去收拾餐後狼藉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念時間  
> 1.Like a Virgin or Bad Girl。此梗只是因為我私心超愛娜姊(毆)  
> (Like a Virgin 就不解釋了，Bad Girl的MV是David Fincher拍的，還有美到炸的 Christopher Walken，劇情也很棒喔!)  
> 2.雖然看起來好像馬帝比較被動，但為了留住讀者(毆)，預告一下，之後保證還是會有拉斯特受的H情節，我盡量會讓他們當攻受的次數平均滴XDllllll  
> 3.這篇寫到後面才發現幾乎是馬帝視角較多，不過下一篇之後拉斯特的視角應該會變多。  
> 4.因為拖了很久，加上生活上一些有的沒的鳥事，如果發現文的走向變了或感覺不太對……還煩請告知一下OTZ  
> 5\. 因為沒耐心再修得更細了，所以贅字&重複用詞啥的也請多包涵(趴地。


	5. Disaggregation  解離  Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.因為案件關係，此篇含有一點點的屍體描寫。  
> 2.因為LZ腦洞關係，此篇也有一點點的BDSM情節。  
> 3.當然一點點的定義每個人都不一樣，如果真的極度不適應這兩種TAG，就斟酌一下吧TVT。  
> 4.可搭配Pink Floyd的What Do You Want From Me一起食用。

這女孩應該不超過十二歲，雖然衣著是比青少女成熟的性感樣式，但拉斯特第一眼就有這種直覺，或許是肩膀骨架細窄的關係。女人及孩子，是他們最不願遇到卻又是最常見的被害者，好似身為男人的他們都是共犯。

當地警員簡單匯報屍體發生的經過，有民眾清晨帶狗散步時，狗發現了屍體，警員還在向牠的主人詢問更多細節，單身且獨居，又是第一個發現屍體的人，難免被當作嫌疑犯。鑑識人員初步觀察，推測這不是第一現場，如暫且相信那名中年男子的話，河畔是他們每天都會走的固定路線，那屍體就是這二十四小時內出現的。  
在鑑識人員採證告一段落後，他們進入封鎖線內，鞋子陷入潮濕鬆軟的泥土，馬帝看著拉斯特不顧泥濘濺上褲管下襬，東張西望四處走動，只為了能夠找個角度仔細觀察，並拿出大本子認真畫著，馬帝非常好奇拉斯特為何不乾脆用相機記錄就好，非得堅持在現場對著屍體寫生素描，但他從沒問過，這是搭檔間的尊重與默契，讓人摸不著頭緒是拉斯特的個人特質之一，要互相信任就得接受這點。

屍體還半掩在土裡等著法醫到場才能繼續採證，丟棄屍體的人埋的不深，或許是因為太過匆忙，也有可能是想被人發現，因為外邊的透明塑膠布只是隨意裹著屍體，頭的部位幾乎全部露出。拉斯特覺得自己能夠藉著素描能力，提高發現線索的機率，畫圖時要注意相對位置及光影，也因此雙眼會盡可能的吸收及分析細節，畫圖就像是另一種複習方式，大腦最後對這些訊息更加深刻。女孩像胎兒般側身捲曲，短裙上有大量血跡，他不想多作猜測，但法醫到場後，證實了他的不詳預感。  
「早產。」法醫將屍體翻身時，發現胎兒壓在下方。  
拉斯特看著比法醫手掌還小的發黑肉團，他不想靠近觀察，但幾步之外勉強可辨識出手腳的形狀，同時也發現馬帝早已轉頭離開，去找制服員警談話。拉斯特繼續留著聽法醫的初步鑑定，女孩有多處外傷，皆是生前造成，早產有可能失血過多導致死亡，但法醫要驗屍後才能確定死因。

回到州警局的路程不短，拉斯特盯著窗外，馬帝沉默則是開著車，他們應該討論案情該如何著手調查，但現在只想短暫逃避剛剛所見到的景象。馬帝打開廣播，轉了半天似乎沒一個電台聽的順耳，拉斯特乾脆將露在音響外的卡帶推進去，樂聲演奏一會兒即結束，對方抽出卡帶翻面從A面開始播放，Pink Floyd的The Division Bell，拉斯特最近已經聽到連吉他演奏部分都快會哼了，上個星期馬帝突然買了一套便宜的CD音響，從那天起便老是聽到對方在播這張專輯，他突然想起馬帝脫下那件必須當證物上繳的T恤時，眼中滿是不捨。  
「你真的很喜歡他們。」馬帝的房間已經有CD，現在連卡帶都買了。  
「我的第一張唱片，是舅舅送的The Dark Side of the Moon，後來我也開始存錢買其他專輯，直到我父親將它們折成兩半，有幾張更是直接被丟進壁爐裡燒掉，最後只剩下舅舅送的那張能以耶誕禮物的名義存活。」馬帝音量突然變小，清了清喉嚨繼續說：「我只能趁著他不在才敢聽唱片，躺在沙發上，閉著眼睛，假裝自己在煙霧瀰漫的派對裡，那是當時我覺得唯一能放肆的時候。」  
「你的青少年時期才不可能這麼鬱悶。」  
「我是照著規矩來才能過的快活。」  
「所以你挑戰權威的方式，就是偷偷在暗處踩上界線。」  
「少來心理分析那套，省點心留著分析這個案子。」  
「這次我想等法醫正式報告出來。」  
「你覺得她幾歲？」  
「十二。」  
「不會這麼小吧，她都懷孕了。」  
「只是直覺，我也不希望真是這樣。有個年齡範圍，在對失蹤人口上比較省時。」  
「有個方向可能也會有線索。」  
「我知道，但……」拉斯特突然停頓，面向馬帝認真的問：「萬一我們查到的線索真是那個方向，你忍受的了嗎？」  
「不知道，但掃黃組的應該會幫忙。」  
「那邊你有交情？」  
「有幾個。」  
「驗屍報告應該不會太久，如果沒辦法再找這條線。你不會想看到那些女孩的。」拉斯特望向窗外。「我也不想。」  
因為我們無法拯救她們。拉斯特逐漸適應人類社會的法則，厭惡的事實不說出口就能當作不存在。

女孩在冷凍櫃的金屬框架中顯得更年輕，年幼的讓拉斯特跟馬帝無法直視，法醫推測的年齡約在十一至十四歲之間，但女孩被清理乾淨的稚氣臉龐，讓他們偏向十三歲以下這個範圍，蒼白的皮膚上有許多挫傷，嘴角及頭部有開放性創傷，其他地方還有許多傷痕及傷疤，體無完膚的狀態顯示女孩可能長期被毆打，但主要死因還是早產及產道破裂導致的大量失血。  
「她的腹部有大量且集中的挫傷，很可能因此被迫早產。」  
法醫示意是否需要拉開白色布條，拉斯特搖頭拒絕。  
「除了服裝上的血跡，塑膠布上的血量並不符合大量失血。」  
「她生前可能在某個地方等死？」  
「沒錯，那是一般常見的浴簾，應該只是用來搬運屍體。」  
「有指紋嗎？」  
「有幾個，但都殘缺不全，無法用於比對。另外，胎兒的臍帶本來還跟母體連接著，我處理好了，會連同遺體一起保存，到時有需要可以做親子鑑定。」  
「我出去抽根菸。」馬帝打斷拉斯特跟法醫的討論。  
「她體內有特定的藥物反應嗎？」拉斯特跟法醫繼續抽離情感的對話。  
「沒有，但血液的酒精濃度很高，另外……」法醫指向女孩的右手，拉斯特僅掀開白布的一角，看到女孩的手指及指甲處皆明顯泛黃。「可憐的她還是個老菸槍。」

拉斯特走出門外，摸索上衣口袋才想起自己的菸抽早就完，他跟馬帝要了一根，接過菸後才想起對方在剛搭擋那時幾乎是不抽菸的，可能為了女孩們早早就戒了，但自從他們在一起之後，馬帝抽菸的頻率逐漸增加，不知是有意還是巧合，對方跟他抽的是同一個牌子。  
「那女孩的人生經歷提早太多，她有菸癮，可能還酗酒。」  
「女人跟女孩的距離有這麼短嗎？一個不注意，她們就成為女人。」  
「你害怕嗎？」拉斯特理解女兒的成長可能會對一個父親造成不適與焦慮，諷刺的是他不用歷經這個階段。  
「是太殘酷。」馬帝想起梅姬說的話，女孩必須比男孩提早成熟。

回警局後拉斯特拿著資料準備去失蹤人口部門，馬帝想先走，他沒說什麼就讓對方先走，本來他想留在局裡幫忙比對失蹤人口的資料，但將資料交給部門主管後，他決定早點回家。拉斯特一進門口就聽到音樂放的老大聲，放好外套就往二樓走去。  
「我以為你會留在那邊幫忙比對資料。」馬帝躺在床上，完全不想移動。  
「本來想。」拉斯特躺到馬帝的旁邊，跟著他一起看著天花板。  
「一個孩子懷著另一個孩子？法醫講的那些你居然受的了。」  
「這工作不就是這樣，學著習慣、學著麻木，直到有一天你可以安穩的睡著，並期待新的一天到來。」  
「曾經是很平常的一件事卻變成奢求。」馬帝握住拉斯特的手。「可以陪著我一會兒嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「陪我聽完這張專輯。」  
「我以為你會想要作愛。」  
「讓你失望了？」  
「沒錯。」  
「那的確是個很爛的藉口。」  
馬帝翻過身跪趴在拉斯特身上，俯下身吻他，似有若無的挑逗很快就勾起慾望，但馬帝脫衣服的速度卻慢的讓他心癢難耐，他乾脆快速的脫掉自己的衣物後張開大腿，雙腿圈住馬帝的腰部，並將對方的皮帶扣拉得更靠近自己，他把馬帝的底褲連同西裝褲一起褪下，對方有節奏的挺進，開始磨蹭他的下身，兩人的腫脹炙熱才剛開始變的硬挺，馬帝卻往後退，趴到床沿，從他的膝蓋開始吻起，從下方緩緩攀爬到上方，在大腿內側留下幾個印記，但避開他急需被碰觸的地方，馬帝舔舐著他的腹部及乳頭，像是盡可能的在做好前戲，而對方的臀部同時也靠在他的陰莖上方移動。就在拉斯特有點困惑時，馬帝湊到他耳邊輕聲說著。  
「我弄乾淨了，你可以進來。」  
拉斯特一時間不敢相信自己聽到的，直到馬帝提醒他。  
「操我，你這混小子。」  
他將馬帝翻過身，雙手壓制住對方的大腿，準備直接進入。  
「等等！套子，你沒戴套子！」  
拉斯特稍微清醒一點，急急忙忙帶上套子又進入異常興奮狀態。  
「輕點！」馬帝差一點就要尖叫出來。  
「會痛嗎？」  
「廢話，沒用潤滑劑……直直插到底，不痛……才怪。」馬帝已經痛到無法好好的說完一句話。  
「我忘了。」拉斯特想起自己應該至少幫對方擴張一下。  
「先不要動。」馬帝作了幾個深呼吸。「反正痛都痛了，隨你便吧。」  
那種放棄的態度觸發拉斯特的某條神經，但他不願多想，當下要處理的是如何修補這場性愛。他抽出後，試著用雙唇挽救馬帝因疼痛而萎靡的下身，撫過對方雙球後來到他剛剛弄疼的地方，舌頭滑入洞口，舔舐因粗心造成的紅腫，濕滑的淫糜聲伴隨著愉悅的低吟聲，拉斯特覺得自己無法再等，他伸進手指確認柔軟度，馬帝也配合的抬高腰部及大腿，他的陰莖夾帶潤滑液順利的進入，即使對方不適的輕唉了幾聲，他還是開始動作，猛烈的挺進讓撞擊聲大到不可思議，房間悶熱的讓他腦袋嗡嗡作響，呼吸逐漸加快直到氣喘吁吁，迷茫之中他看見馬帝撫弄著自己的陰莖，但眼下忙著追逐高潮，直到釋放後他趴在對方身上才想起這件事。  
「你射了嗎？」  
「快了。」  
他吻著馬帝，捋動那未解脫的腫脹，當白色體液宣洩，拉斯特握的更用力，讓馬帝高潮的表情多了一絲痛苦。  
「你是存心想痛死我嗎？」  
「你喜歡這樣。」  
馬帝沒回答，只是輕輕的回應他的吻，拉斯特則當作對方默認了。

幾個可能性較高的失蹤人口資料被整齊地放在拉斯特的辦公桌上，拉斯特隨意翻閱後拿給馬帝。  
「天，這些女孩還真像。」馬帝抽出幾個檔案。「這兩個離這裡較近，大概半小時的車程。」  
接下來的幾天充滿漫長的車途，到處與傷心的家屬們見面，仔細詢問以排除身分，帶回的些許牙齒X光片都與被害人不符合，毫無收獲日子卻依舊過的飛快，雖然這案子不如朵蘭的受矚目，但上頭也不希望人力資源被耗在毫無進展的案子上，幸虧在期限接近之前，一個社工從報導上認出，那個女孩才終於有了姓名——安娜．瓊斯，七個月前被第二個寄養家庭通報失蹤，在失蹤之前安娜已有多次逃家紀錄，也因此換過一次寄養家庭。  
「十二歲，你的直覺可真準。」馬帝看著社工交給他們的資料。「從鄉下到小城市，然後失蹤。真希望這女孩不是遇到什麼『真愛』。」  
「社工會幫我們連絡第二個寄養家庭，開車過去大概要多久？」  
「三個多小時，如果有其他進度搞不好要在那邊待個幾天。」

他們太晚出發，開到半路時已夜幕初籠。  
「為什麼要幫那傢伙收爛攤子？你欠過他？」有個同事闖了小禍，馬帝幫忙善後而耽誤行程。  
「你得先主動幫忙，當作一種投資。」  
「難怪你在局裡到處都吃的開。」  
「也不是什麼都幫，別讓人認為你只是個濫好人，要讓他知道，欠下的總有一天要還，這是我家老頭教的。」  
「聽起來很有一套。他對你很嚴厲？」  
「他對誰都嚴厲，所以我才不想像他那樣。」  
「不幸的是，我們或多或少都會有父親的影子，但至少你為人圓融。」  
「你不是在諷刺我吧？」  
「工作時你很穩定，人際關係總是保持的很好。」  
「不會吧？」  
「怎麼？」  
「你在誇獎我。」馬帝笑了笑接著說：「這點必須感謝我母親，她知道該如何應付我爸的硬脾氣，也很重視門面，小鎮上沒人不喜歡她，我的交際手腕大概遺傳到她。」  
「你卻應付不了你父親。」  
「如果你見過他，就知道為何沒人敢反抗他。」  
「所以你的本性是被父親的威嚴壓制住。」  
「什麼本性？」  
「追求刺激。」  
拉斯特突然伸手抓住對方的下體，正在開車的馬帝手滑了一下，後方來車傳來又重又長的喇叭聲。  
「你會害死我們兩。」馬帝穩住方向盤，保持速度繼續駕駛。  
「少來，別跟我說你沒作過。」他拉開馬帝西裝褲的拉鍊，將軟趴趴的小傢伙從底內褲裡抓出來透透氣。  
「別這樣。」  
他趁著馬帝把注意力放在道路上時，彎腰含住溫熱的陰莖，他的舌尖可以感受到硬度的變化，同時車速似乎也逐漸變慢，直到完全停止。  
「起來，我要打檔。」馬帝的音調充滿怒氣。  
「不喜歡？」拉斯特起身，慵懶的靠在椅背上，用富饒趣味的眼神望著馬帝。   
「我只是不想死的這麼蠢。」馬帝將窗戶打開後熄火，他們停在路邊，這段路安靜的似乎沒什麼車。  
「繼續？」  
「廢話，你要負責收拾它。」  
他們停的路段離路燈有點距離，車子裡幾乎是伸手不見五指，拉斯特摸索時，馬帝將椅背往後調，待那腫脹回到拉斯特的嘴裡，他的吸吮將之弄得愈加濕熱，這個姿勢對腰及背部來說非常不舒適，但他另有計畫，可沒打算就這樣讓對方高潮，馬帝糾纏在他髮間的手指收緊，好不容易達到拉斯特所期望的標準，寂靜中卻傳來一個煞風景的短促鳴笛聲，馬帝從照後鏡看到一個男人背後襯著閃爍的紅藍燈光朝他們的方向走過來。  
「操！起來，是巡警。」  
馬帝無法順利的拉上褲頭，急急忙忙抓起駕駛座旁的地圖並攤到最開，突如其來的狀況也讓拉斯特始料未及，他強作鎮定的從置物廂裡拿出香菸，慢條斯理抽起菸來並看向窗外。  
「出了什麼問題嗎？」公路巡警拿著手電筒照向馬帝的眼睛。  
「我們正在研究路線。」被弄得刺眼的馬帝沒好氣回答著。  
「在這種光線之下？你們連車內燈也沒開。請出示證件。」巡警的手電動順著方向移到拉斯特身上晃了幾下。  
「我們正在執行公務」馬帝秀出警徽。  
「抱歉，長官，但你們實在不應該在這裡停著，這邊很暗，挺危險的。我看看，你們要去哪裡？」巡警的手電筒照向地圖，隔著一層薄薄的紙底下是馬帝勃起的陰莖。  
「警官，我想我們應該沒走錯，謝謝你。」眼看著巡警的手正要放到地圖上指示方向，拉斯特出聲阻止。  
「是嗎？那就好。這段路的路燈很少，路上小心。」  
「謝謝你。」馬帝給出職業性的真誠笑容。  
巡警壓了一下帽沿，點頭示意後便離開。馬帝跟拉斯特看著紅藍燈光離他們遠去才放鬆下來。  
「剛剛我不應該阻止他的。」  
「操你個渾蛋，他的手指就在正上方，正上方耶！」  
「那可不在我計劃之內。」  
「什麼計劃？」  
「盡你的職責，警官。」拉斯特拿出自己的手銬搖晃幾下，金屬碰撞的鏗鏘聲猶如深沉欲望的響鐘。  
「在這裡？」  
「你嚇軟了嗎？」  
「操，你真是個瘋子。」  
「我知道你喜歡來硬的。」  
馬帝奪走手銬，離開座位後大力關上車門，到副駕駛座將拉斯特拖出車外，將他雙手拉到腰後銬著，並壓在門上。  
「宣示權利那套也要嗎？」  
「別浪費時間。」拉斯特幾乎要翻白眼。  
拉斯特的頭被按在車頂上，馬帝搜身式的手法讓他雙腿站至與肩同寬，褲子被褪至膝蓋。  
「套子呢？」  
「在西裝內袋。」馬帝又跑回車內翻找拉斯特的西裝。  
「快點！」  
「你這婊子急著欠人操是吧？你自找的。」  
馬帝戴好套子，掰開他的臀縫便長驅直入，沒有準備妥當的插入比想像中的痛，拉斯特因此按耐不住而低吼一聲。  
「會痛嗎？」馬帝擔心自己是否太過入戲。  
「沒事。」  
「但……」  
「閉上你的嘴用力操！」  
拉斯特知道自己已成功激怒馬帝，憤怒讓對方像一隻公狗不斷挺進腰部，即是手銬已經弄傷自己的手腕也沒有因此阻止馬帝，他想要感受更多疼痛——在性愛之外他們都想索求的渴望。拉斯特微微的勃起被馬帝撞擊時蹭著車門，冰冷堅硬的金屬一次次的擠壓讓他硬的想得到更多的碰觸，但那份快感除了累積之外並不能得到釋放。

「媽的。」馬帝射完之後趴在他的背上。「我不喜歡這樣。」馬帝隨後解開手銬。  
「為什麼？」拉斯特穿上褲子，但半勃起的陰莖在西裝褲之下還是顯而易見。  
「你沒射，我像個強暴犯。」  
「這可以到旅館再解決。」拉斯特拉過馬帝的領帶，吻到對方喘不過氣才鬆口「是我逼你這麼作的。」  
「所以我才不喜歡。」一種被利用的感覺湧上馬帝心頭，但他不想戳破夢幻泡泡。

馬帝保持在道路限速邊緣飛快地開到預定的旅館，停好車後，拉斯特用側背包包檔在自己前方跟在馬帝後頭走進旅館，馬帝本來是預定兩間房，在登記時他改為一間雙人房，對於櫃檯人員的懷疑眼神，他學著不在乎，反正整個州這麼大，這個地方他們不見得還會來第二次。

「雙人房？」拉斯特將他們的隨身行李丟到沙發椅上。  
「至少今天我們不可能睡在自己的單人房裡。」  
「我要去洗澡。」拉斯特脫下把西裝襯衫等等衣物隨手一丟準備走進浴室。  
「等等。」馬帝指了指拉斯特的雙腿之間。  
「你要幫我解決？」  
「我很樂意。」  
「用你的嘴？」  
馬帝的笑容消失，他到現在還沒幫拉斯特口交過，承認自己至今仍跨不過那道心理障礙。  
「我想也是。」拉斯特不意外的轉過身。  
「我又沒試過。」  
「在含住你的老二之前我也沒試過。」  
「你看起來根本不像沒試過。」  
「欲望可以驅使天份，需要我教你嗎？」拉斯特知道馬帝內心開始動搖。「我們可以先從別的練習。」

拉斯特坐到床緣，雙手自然的垂放在大腿上，馬帝的焦點被手銬的傷痕吸引住，他知道內褲底下那份腫脹有多難過，但對方的黑色貼身內褲足已揭示，狡猾的男人從出發前就作了長遠的計畫。  
「這不難，這也不會讓你變的像女人，你也體認到欲望不分性別，也不能斷定性取向。」  
拉斯特開始傳教士般的性愛佈道，馬帝覺得自己像是盲目的信徒，他很清楚對方的把戲，卻願意上鈎，假設信仰如拉斯特所主張的一樣，人們因恐懼而迷失，必需倚賴一個騙子的指引，那麼在騙局拆穿後，他可全部怪罪於對方的詭詐技倆，但卻也很清楚這些都是說服自己的藉口。

拉斯特面前跪著一個需要嚮導的迷途羔羊，低下頭親吻著他手腕上那一圈暗紅色的淤傷，虔誠的有如親吻受難聖痕的信徒，他抬起馬帝的下巴，拇指撫弄著乾裂的嘴唇，馬帝的遲疑不過頃刻，便將他的拇指含入口中再慢慢離開。  
「很好。」  
受到鼓勵的馬帝捧著拉斯特的右手，濕潤自己的雙唇後便從手背一路親吻到中指指尖，接著舌頭從食指與中指的上方滑過，像個認真的學生，努力回想當初自己是如何被對待，他開始吸吮手指，拉斯特在他嘴裡的指頭也不安份，一會兒刮搔他的上顎，一會兒撫弄他的舌肉。  
「有時候你想更深入。」拉斯特左手從下方揪住對方的下颌，右手往更深處前進使得馬帝乾嘔一聲。「這就是那種感覺。」  
「去你媽的搞屁啊！」馬帝按摩自己的喉嚨想舒緩異物感。  
「只是警告你一下可能會出現的狀況，要放棄了嗎？」  
馬帝的反應迅速，評估情勢後發現自己不是只能處於被動，他依舊跪坐著，身體往前傾時推開拉斯特的大腿並牢牢壓制住，隔著黑色彈性布料輕咬幾下，讓對方的腫脹更加不適，但拉斯特卻只悶哼一聲，馬帝乾脆咬住貼身內褲的鬆緊帶用力一扯，拉斯特的陰莖從鼻子旁邊蹭過，他從沒想過會因這種強烈的味道感到興奮，心理障礙拋諸腦後，直接含住前端已濕透的硬挺。  
「這才是我的好牛仔，永不放棄。」  
拉斯特慵懶的聲調鼓勵著馬帝，但他沒辦法含的很深，唾液也沿著嘴角往下滴，吞吐幾下後，他改用舔舐及吸吮，一小部份接著一小部份，從前端細小的洞口慢慢移動到柔軟的雙球，對方的手在自己的腦後摩娑，有時也搓揉著耳根，舒適的安撫讓他更加勤快。  
「停，馬帝，等等，先停，我快射了。」拉斯特其實早就硬撐過頭，更何況朝思暮想的濕熱唇瓣就真真切切在自己陰莖上滑動著。  
當馬帝的雙唇離開時，拉斯特低頭到他耳邊問道：「我可以射在你嘴裡嗎？下次你想怎麼操我都行。」  
低沉且磁性的聲音貫穿馬帝殘存的理智，更何況這請求還附帶報酬，他覺得都有女人能吞下自己的精液，這應該不困難，他答應讓堅挺的炙熱再度侵入口中。  
「對，別頂到太深，你……不習慣。」雖然這麼說，但拉斯特早就無法自制的挺進腰部。  
馬帝非常享受拉斯特的聲音轉變，從容不迫的話語逐漸消失在重重的短促吐氣聲中，接著變成一次次的低吼，最後一聲的嘶啞呻吟後，馬帝衝向浴室，留下迷離的拉斯特聽著他漱口的聲音。  
「很噁心嗎？」拉斯特有點擔心的詢問。  
「不會，只是不知道該吐在哪邊。」他很喜歡自己讓拉斯特高潮的感覺，但不想吞下去，反正都到浴室就乾脆漱個口，沒想到對方好像有點受傷的感覺。

這夜貪婪將他們索求的疲累至極，快速沖完澡後，乾乾淨淨的兩人躺到舒適的床上便靠在一起沉沉睡去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念時間~~~  
> 1.音樂相關部份我放棄用中文，因為各地方或各年代的譯名不同可能會造成認知上的困擾，所以直接全部用原文。  
> 2.如果你不知道卡帶(卡式錄音帶)是什麼，請自己去查，不要逼出我年齡差距大如鴻溝的淚水。我查資料加上自己的記憶，1995年那時雖然CD已經開始普及化，但我猜想美國的汽車上的音響因為防震及耐熱等等問題，應該多半還是卡帶式音響(公家車一般汰新率又較低)，如果有人有確定的答案請告訴我吧TAT，例如從車型去查什麼之類的(炸)。  
> 3.另外，馬帝青少年時所買的當然是黑膠，文中不特別提是覺得口語不順，但在這邊提出，是想請各位想像一下十多歲的小馬帝，小心翼翼的拿出大大張的LP黑膠，神聖的放到唱片機上開始聆聽，或是在唱片行裡一張又一張的翻過，那些他喜歡的專輯封面，卻不敢買回家的遺憾，諸如此類萌萌的場景。(好吧可能只有我覺得萌)  
> 4.長篇真的又拖超過一年還沒寫完，第二季快要上了，希望在那之前能寫完(炸)，這章的字數多少能彌補過長的更新時間吧(毆)，這次放這麼多肉，希望看完這章的人浮個水留一下言吧，讓我知道還有人在追這篇文，我需要被鼓勵!!!需要被摸頭!!!!QAQ  
> 5.歡迎校正錯字/漏字(趴地)


	6. Disaggregation  解離  Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇關鍵字： #BDSM #窒息式性愛 #請斟酌 #請斟酌 #請斟酌 #雖然我覺得算是很溫和的程度(喂!)

拉斯特在安娜的小房間裡東翻翻西瞧瞧，安娜的臥室在馬帝眼裡，比拉斯特的住所更了無生氣，除了為數不多的衣物跟上課會用到的東西之外，幾乎沒有十二歲女孩曾在這裡住過的痕跡，馬帝走回客廳與漢森太太閒聊，漢森太太是個有教養、嚴肅且一板一眼的中年女士，馬帝想像的出來她與安娜之間的相處會有多枯燥乏味，照之前的談話推斷，安娜與漢森太太應是相敬如賓，毫無交集。  
拉斯特繼續搜索，所有能藏東西的地方都一無所獲，沒有日記、照片、收藏品、小飾品，連個小筆記本也沒有，他只好拿起課本隨意翻找，最後終於在課本內頁發現一個手寫的名字，旁邊是簡短的時間跟地點。

「漢森太太，安娜有提過海倫這個名字嗎？」拉斯特拿著自己那個大大的筆記本走到客廳詢問。  
「應該是戴維斯家的女孩，她們不同年級。」  
「她們是很熟的朋友嗎？」  
「我不認為，她只有剛到這邊時，跟海倫出去過幾次。」  
「她有比較親近的朋友嗎？」  
「她似乎沒有很要好的朋友，感覺上不善於交際。她總是準時、上課準時回家，出去也都會跟我們報備，從不晚歸，於是我們也從不多問。我說過，她是個乖巧有禮且安靜的女孩，我們想給她更多空間、彼此尊重或許可以增進我們之間的交流。」  
「她到這裡之後從沒逃家？」  
「不，完全沒有，我們怎麼都無法相信她是個曾多次逃家的問題少女。」  
「學校方面也完全沒問題？」  
「沒曠過課，她就是個很普通的學生，雖然我們相處只有那麼幾個月，但沒出過任何問題。」  
拉斯特最後跟漢森太太詢問戴維斯家的地址就禮貌告辭。

「不順便去戴維斯家問問嗎？」馬帝疑惑的看著開車門的拉斯特。  
「晚點，我們先去一個地方繞繞。」  
拉斯特開到車站附近繞了一圈，一路上沒說話，就這麼慢慢的開過幾條街道，最後將車停在餐廳跟酒吧聚集的街區裡。  
「可以告訴我你在找什麼嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
「那我們來這邊幹嘛？」  
「我在安娜的課本找到那個名字，還有地點跟時間，某個周六下午一點，車站，就這樣。我開始覺得需要喝一杯。」  
他們隨便挑了一間小酒吧，點了兩杯淡啤酒，窩到卡座沙發裡討論。  
「有什麼不對勁的地方嗎？」。馬帝還是一頭霧水。  
「你跟漢森太太聊過後，想像得出安娜是怎樣的女孩嗎？」  
「沒什麼具體感覺，普通無趣的難以描述，那房間空蕩的可怕。」  
「像是不曾存在過。」拉斯特不喜歡這種感覺，彷彿這世界只剩下馬帝跟他是女孩曾經存在的證人。  
接著拉斯特拿出筆記本攤在桌上，馬帝看到那少少的重點線索寫在屍體素描旁邊。  
「我們從最早的時間點開始。」拉斯特拿著筆戳了戳第一條重點。「第一個寄養家庭是農場，多次逃家，社工對於這個寄養家庭不願多說，紀錄上也沒有異常，就算安娜有逃家的理由，也無從問起了。」  
「八成是因為虐待。」馬帝喝了一口啤酒。「漢森太太說安娜到她家時，什麼都沒帶，只有身上一套衣物，衣櫃裡那些衣物是當天去買的。但她沒發現安娜有什麼異常，除了衣服較破舊之外。」  
「她身上的舊傷疤都集中在軀幹，衣服能夠掩蓋，社工雖然會探訪寄養家庭，也可能不會注意到。」  
「如果是這樣，可以解釋逃家這點。但她失蹤後的這段時間，跟她在漢森太太家時的表現，也落差太多。」  
「聽話、乖巧，但漢森太太其實完全不了解這個安靜的女孩。」拉斯特拿出菸，自己拿出一根之後整包遞給馬帝。「她失蹤那天早上漢森太太還以為安娜先去上課，直到學校通知沒到課才發現人不見。」  
「你覺得安娜是在假裝？」馬帝接過拉斯特的打火機。  
「不至於是假裝，大概是一種應付式的心態，做好該作的，真正的她就不會被注意到。」  
「真正的她？有菸癮跟酒癮的那個？」  
「或許漢森太太跟孩子相處，比她自認的還要冷淡。」  
「海倫是我們目前唯一的線索，為什麼不直接去找她？」  
「我需要一點時間來搞清楚，在冷凍櫃裡的女孩是不是這個安娜。」  
拉斯特看著他和馬帝呼出的煙霧，在黯淡燈光底下繚繞。

當拉斯特跟馬帝向戴維斯先生表明州警身分並指名要找小女孩時，讓這一個純樸家庭感到困惑，幸好海倫真是他們要找的那位海倫，一個看起來十分正常的十三歲女孩，穿著開始脫離天真向青少女看齊，但談吐依然帶著些許稚氣，這讓拉斯特又開始感到困惑，安娜的交友情況似乎也很單純。起初海倫先是小小的抱怨安娜在認識後沒多久就突然不理她，再來便詳實交代約在車站見面的那個星期六所發生的事，戴維斯家在外地讀大學的兒子帶朋友回家過周末，海倫約安娜一起去車站接兩位大男孩，之後四人一起到速食店吃東西聊天，途中安娜說自己必須早點回家就先告辭。  
馬帝留下自己的名片，並向戴維斯先生表示此案所遭遇到的困境，任何與安娜接觸過的人都是一個難得的線索，希望夠與戴維斯家的兒子連絡，戴維斯先生才勉強的給了聯絡方式。

「我們會不會就這樣空手而歸？」馬帝一邊吃著牛排一邊問拉斯特，他們在旅館旁的餐廳用著晚餐。  
「那也只能認了，安娜失蹤前就是個普通的十二歲女孩，如果是隨機綁架案，那會比誘拐還難查，只是在晚上潛入住家綁架一個十二歲女孩，沒驚動任何人的機率應該不高。」

到旅館後，馬帝留在大廳打電話給戴維斯家的兒子，拉斯特回房間，把安娜的檔案攤在床上，仔細比對他跟馬帝的推論是否有明顯的衝突，當拉斯特盯著安娜閉眼蒼白的臉龐，他可以順利的跟十二歲女孩連繫起來，但沒多久他記憶中那團發黑的肉塊就會打斷這份連繫——躺在泥沼裡的是個悲慘的小小女人，沒人在乎過。

「我們或許有頭緒了。」馬帝回到房間，急切地分享他的收穫。「跟十二歲女生聊得很愉快的大學生？海倫跟她哥哥聊得很愉快是理所當然，但是十二歲的安娜跟十九歲的湯姆．米勒一見如故，聊的旁若無人。」  
「安娜應該較早熟。」  
「確實是，海倫沒注意到，但她的哥哥可注意到了，安娜的談吐比海倫成熟很多，而湯姆．米勒似乎忘不了這次相遇，跟她哥哥問了好幾次安娜的事，只是正常的大學生哪會去在意一個十二歲女孩，他沒理會米勒，只是在幾個月前米勒突然辦了休學，他倆就再也沒聯繫。」  
「聽起來是個不錯的嫌疑犯。」  
「我們明天去大學跑一趟應該可以問到線索。可以先到米勒租的公寓看看，戴維斯說米勒很喜歡那個公寓，曾說過大學畢業也不想搬走。」

那是一個在頂樓的公寓，整個街區都是高級住宅，管理員表示有段時間沒見到米勒先生。  
「你有看過這個女孩來找過湯姆．米勒嗎？」馬帝將安娜的照片拿給管理員看。  
「我不確定，米勒先生的朋友不少，總是有人來來去去。」  
「你們的大門有監視器錄像嗎？」  
「有，但我們的住戶很注重隱私，這種情況下需要一些文件才能調閱。」  
對講機一直沒回應，在拉斯特的堅持下，管理員領他們上樓，門鈴響了許久依然沒人回應，拉斯特在管理員離去之後，猶豫了一下才熟練的撬開門。  
「操。」拉斯特對著充滿油漆味的挑高公寓咒罵一聲，他立刻尋找浴室，沒有浴簾，只有孤單單的不銹鋼軌道。  
「他請的清潔公司很專業。」馬帝在浴室門口掩住口鼻，漂白水的味道在未開窗的浴室裡依然嗆得嚇人。「就算我們能叫鑑識科來，應該也找不到任何血跡，整間公寓乾淨的像是新的。」  
拉斯特快速翻找，希望能找到任何能聯繫上安娜的東西，馬帝接著也到閣樓的開放臥室查看，但整棟公寓像是已經重新粉刷過，只剩下幾件大型家具，空蕩蕩的屋裡毫無人氣，他們再怎麼不死心也只能放棄，趁管理員還沒注意到他們私闖民宅之前離開大樓。

「你還要繼續查下去？」馬帝作在駕駛座，盯著時間過長的紅燈。  
「你有他父母家的地址嗎？」  
「有。但你知道，就算我們找到湯姆．米勒本人也沒個鳥用。」  
「至少能試試，他這麼明顯的欲蓋彌彰，嚇唬他一下有可能拿的到自白。」  
「保持樂觀？」  
「嗯哼。」

「樂觀你媽個屁！」馬帝在心理大聲咒罵，米勒夫婦是當地的權貴，他們連莊園的鐵門都還沒能撞開，米勒的律師已經就用對講機將他們打發走，隔天帶著悶氣回到州警局，警長卻直接告知，檢察官不會給他們任何可以關於湯姆．米勒的搜查票，更何況他們沒人證也沒物證。  
「你要我們結案嗎？」拉斯特平靜的問道。  
「你願意嗎？」奎薩達警長訝異的看向馬帝，用眼神詢問拉斯特怎麼了，馬帝聳肩表示不知道。  
「馬帝是警司，他作主。」  
「那就結案吧。」馬帝無奈的作出決定。  
回到辦公桌，馬帝瞪著拉斯特。  
「我作主是吧？」馬帝把文件丟到拉斯特的桌上。「那麼就由你來寫報告。」  
「我沒忘記你是個警司。」  
「你只是不在乎。」  
「冒犯到你了？」  
「沒有。只是你幹嘛突然提這頭銜，我們是搭檔，我有在乎過這個嗎？」  
「我覺得你比我還在意這個案子。」拉斯特可以感受到馬帝隱忍的怒氣。  
「你才是窮追不捨的不願意放棄的那個。你這次怎麼會這麼輕易就放棄？」  
「檢察官都放話當靠山，我們無能為力，我也該學著適時放手。」  
他們也很清楚就算送上法庭，米勒絕對能全身而退，現實的世界無力感是家常便飯，但當警察只能將破案的希望放轉移到下個案子。  
「說真的，我很不想寫這個報告。」馬帝總是寫報告的那個，這點他無所謂，但這個案子他完全不想再回憶一次。  
「我寫。」  
「我去買午餐，潛艇堡可以嗎？」馬帝看了牆上的鐘，已經接近午餐時段。  
拉斯特點完頭之後便動手寫報告，花了一陣工夫卻只能這樣結案，凶手就在可及之處，而他們只能眼睜睜的看著女孩的檔案歸入懸案中，安娜的故事他們永遠無法得知，是怎樣的遭遇讓一個十二歲女孩淪落至此，是怎樣的一個活人可以像個遊魂似的不著痕跡？她活著時，沒人真正在乎，她死的時候，只剩下警局裡的檔案紀錄。沒有東西是她能帶走的，所以只好學着不去眷戀任何事物？她是否以為自己遇上了一個愛著自己的人？  
結果他發現沒什麼能寫，多半是沒有證據的推測，沒有可連結的證物或凶器，證詞也很薄弱，他甚至無法把米勒的事寫上去，查案時確實有很多空間供警探發揮，但要是寫報告或是上法庭，所有行為都必須符合條規，因此在馬帝回來時他已經寫差不多了。  
「頭兒有交代其他案子嗎？我快寫完了。」拉斯特邊吃著午餐邊問馬帝。  
「他要我們支援克里斯的案子，我們得先去檔案室翻些檔案。」

從檔案室拿了資料回到辦公桌，馬帝發現了一些東西。  
「你來看一下這個。」  
拉斯特移動到馬帝的背後，一手搭在椅背左上方，一手撐在右方的桌子邊緣，從馬帝肩後看過去。  
「驗屍的結果蠻類似的。」  
「別靠這麼近！」馬帝壓低聲音抗議，因為拉斯特幾乎是在他耳邊低語。  
「會嗎？我之前不是也常這樣作。」  
「對，但你沒他媽的在我耳朵旁邊呼氣。」  
「你喜歡跟麗莎在辦公室搞些小情調不是嗎？」拉斯特快速在馬帝耳後留下一吻。  
「滾開！」馬帝推開拉斯特的頭，起身離去。  
拉斯特跑到前頭在走廊攔住馬帝。  
「你他媽的瘋了嗎？那裡可是有一票人！」來往的人群讓馬帝用眼神示意拉斯特跟上，他們到了一間很少人會去的儲藏室。「你想毀了我們嗎？被其他人看見我們就完了。」  
「你到是不介意麗莎被看到。」  
「廢話，就算你在這裡叫了妓女幹上一砲，也沒人會講話，但是搞玻璃在這裡比殺人還糟好嗎。還有，別再提麗莎，你是故意要找我吵架？然後順便賠上我們的工作跟退休金？操！我還有家……」馬帝中斷話語，靠在牆上嘆了一口氣。「你到底在想什麼？」  
「抱歉。」拉斯特捧著馬帝那似乎快哭出來的臉龐。「我什麼都沒想。」  
「去你媽的。」  
「我能吻你嗎？」  
「別這樣。」  
被拉斯特抱入懷裡時馬帝卻沒有拒絕，拉斯特安撫似的輕輕吻了幾下，他將咽嗚聲壓進拉斯特的頸窩裡，專心感受對方提供的愉悅，他能察覺到在陰莖上磨蹭的手繭，因帶著蠻力的抽動而讓觸感更加明顯，那是拉斯特每天早上例行臂力訓練所造成的，他一手抓住對方的上臂，指尖與手掌透過襯衫布料所觸及的是堅硬隆起的肌肉。  
他們分開之後，馬帝發現自己其實才是被操的那位，襯衫跟領帶都凌亂不整，他喘著氣，覺得自己的臉頰還紅著，解開皮帶及褲頭重新整理自己的衣著，拉斯特卻連滴汗都沒留，衣冠楚楚在他面前筆挺的站著。  
「你先回去，我會跟克里斯聯絡。」拉斯特率先開門出去。「外面沒人。」  
馬帝祈禱到停車場的路上不要遇到認識的人，並隨時注意自己的西裝外套有擋住褲檔，幸好一路莽撞開車沒造成意外，直到沖進拉斯特家的浴室之前，內褲裡冰涼的精液讓他既羞恥又尷尬，但在那小小的儲藏室裡，確實有怕被發現的刺激快感。

拉斯特早上出門前還想著，自己在上班的時候能夠忍住對馬帝的慾望，他就越能戰勝克拉什那部份，但這想法很快就被拋諸腦後，在辦公桌那會兒本只想跟馬帝逗著玩，讓對方早點從安娜的案子走出來，只是沒想馬帝的一連串反應激起他的侵略性，此時此刻拉斯特才意會到自己的慾望有多強烈——如果馬帝拒絕或生氣，自己會就此罷手嗎？或是，自己會因此感到憤怒嗎？拉斯特停止分析，他早就知道自己是怎樣的人，差別只是在於，有些行為及性格要外顯多少才能和平的與社會相處、才能維持與馬帝的關係，除此之外，他不想知道自己能有多不擇手段。

開車回家途中，拉斯特轉為分析馬帝；他的家庭與成長背景都很循規蹈矩，青春期的叛逆被權威壓制，馬帝不敢突破，被外在環境與期望綁得死死，久而久之，他趨於保守，講求穩定，但內心深處的衝動及渴望依然存在，維持眾人與自己所期待的形象直到疲憊時，他需要宣泄和逃避，所以會抓住任何可以享樂的機會，然後再用各種理由來正當化，馬帝擅於交際，也擅於撒謊。但當這一切牽扯到孩子時，家庭結構會隨之改變，有更多的責任要承擔，有更多的衝突需要協調，梅姬不是那種會放任丈夫逃避，讓自己承擔並妥協一切的女人，她確實努力的想要讓馬帝融入家庭，也知道馬帝有其脆弱的一面，但是她沒料到的是，馬帝不僅拒絕溝通，也拒絕示弱。

這些家庭衝突拉斯特也曾盡力去協調，過去他費盡心力去建構一個充滿愛的家庭，但是惡耗來的如此突然，他所作的一切在瞬間毀滅，失去蘇菲亞的悲痛加劇了爭吵。「你肯定是個好丈夫。」梅姬這句話重重刺傷了拉斯特，好似他從沒試著去修復夫妻關係，他試過，但破裂的婚姻依舊毫無起色，早已疲於應付這一切，克萊兒的離開釋放了他，再也沒有責任需要負擔，只有發洩不完的怒氣。

「別再那樣作。」拉斯特才進門就聽到馬帝的責罵。  
「你不喜歡？但是你……」  
「別再來邪教洗腦那套，對，我喜歡，我沒有要怪到你頭上，但我真的不想被人發現。」  
「你害怕？」  
「廢話，我不像你，天不怕地不怕。」  
「我也怕。」拉斯特放好外套後坐到馬帝旁邊。「只是我更愛刺激。」  
「你這狡猾的渾帳，我很認真的在跟你談這件事。」  
「你確定我們要『認真討論』？」拉斯特的打火機點燃菸，抽了一口后遞給馬帝。  
馬帝接過菸，深深吸了一口，再還給拉斯特，此時Pink Floyd那首歌詞閃過腦袋：「你到底想從我這裡得到什麼？」。馬帝不敢去設想所謂『認真討論』的結果。  
「不會有人發現，局裡大多數的人都想避開我。難道你沒幻想過，大半夜在檔案室裡操我嗎？」  
「那是你的幻想，不是我的。」馬帝起身去冰箱拿啤酒。「只剩一罐。」邊走回床邊喝了一口。  
「我對人生已經不抱任何幻想。」拉斯特接過家裡唯一一罐的啤酒，喝過後卻沒有還給馬帝的打算。  
「偶而為之的性幻想也沒有？」馬帝主動搶回啤酒，喝完所剩無幾的一口。  
「我只對可行性較高的事抱持期望。」  
「例如？」  
「你現在想要操我嗎？」  
「這什麼鬼問題？」  
「將我操到無法思考。」拉斯特捻熄香菸。「留下你的痕跡。」  
拉斯特捲起袖子拿下手錶，露出手銬造成的淤傷，雖已褪至淺青色，還是讓馬帝心顫了一下。  
「搞啥鬼？那次還不夠嗎？」  
「只是一點小情趣，你不會真的傷了我，隨時可以喊停。」  
難道拉斯特真的那麼喜歡性虐待？馬帝搖頭，他真正害怕的是，萬一自己其實也喜歡。   
「你是個好人，你能當個紳士。」拉斯特開始脫掉馬帝的襯衫。  
馬帝總覺得拉斯特的主動是在平撫自己，對方總是能輕易查覺察覺暗藏的情緒變化，但這次不一樣，拉斯特是在索求，他從不認為一個狂妄自大的人會需要自己的慰藉，一絲絲的喜悅在心中發芽。

拉斯特一改以往急躁的速度的，馬帝知道對方正在細細品嚐緩慢的前戲，他們一邊接吻，一邊慢慢脫掉身上的衣物，在肌膚碰觸的過程，馬帝決定不管之後拉斯特要做什麼，想先用自己的方式安撫對方。  
「你抱著枕頭，先趴著一下。」  
拉斯特照做，馬帝從對方的後頸開始，沿著斜方肌的部位開始按摩，接下來適度揉捏肩部及三角肌，，沿著腰椎由下往兩邊上方推壓至肩胛骨附近，每換一次位置，馬帝都留會下親吻，大腿跟小腿他也沒放過。  
「馬帝，你再這樣下去我會睡著。」  
「你舒服就好。」  
「我們要正式開始了嗎？」拉斯特翻過身，自然的張開大腿，馬帝微笑，毫不遲疑的向前親吻那半勃起的陰莖，他正想整個含入口中時，拉斯特丟給他潤滑液，馬帝遵循指示，開始擴張洞口，並一次次確認前列腺的位置，確定馬眼開始分泌初前列腺液的時候，馬帝才緩緩進入拉斯特，不疾不徐的前後抽動，他喜歡看著拉斯特因自己的作為而享受快感的景象，閉著眼，頸部向後仰著，雙唇微微張開發出低鳴。   
「要再快一點嗎？」馬帝挺進的同時，不忘照顧拉斯特的陰莖。  
「這樣剛好。」拉斯特引導馬帝將右手的姆指跟食指放到自己脖子的氣管上。「這裡是氣管，用力壓住，不用擔心，昏過去前我會叫你放開。你知道上吊的男人都會勃起嗎？這種死亡方式既痛苦又有快感。」  
「我真的不喜歡這樣。」  
「仔細回想一下，我是個自大狂，而每次我話一多，你不都恨得想要勒住我，讓我閉嘴。」  
馬帝猶豫，拉斯特加強自己在馬帝手上的力道。  
「這不是暴力，你看，一點一滴的增加力道，你可以讓這變成是溫柔的給予。」  
馬帝不知道此時自己是想吐還是興奮。  
「用力。」  
在拉斯特停止呼吸時，馬帝發現到對方的陰莖更加硬挺，包圍自己陰莖的肌肉也強烈收縮，拉斯特是否想像苦行僧一樣，藉由身體的疼痛來達到某種他無法理解——懲罰式的心靈洗滌，所以只能繼續滿足對方，但在拉斯特逐漸漲紅臉時，他馬上放開。  
「操……我還沒……」拉斯特輕咳了幾下。  
「抱歉，我真的做不到。」  
「沒關係，你做的夠好了。」拉斯特撐起身體給馬帝一個吻。「現在，你可以慢慢折磨我，看你能讓我在高潮邊緣掙扎多久。」  
馬帝盡自己的能力讓拉斯特一直維持在前列腺高潮，並在對方想碰觸自己的堅挺時，鉗制住那不安份的手，他向來都能維持得夠久，但他沒用過這麼慢的節奏進行性愛。  
「馬帝，給我……讓我……。」過了一陣子馬帝終於得到釋放快感的准許，他加快進出的速度，同時握住拉斯特的陰莖，好讓兩人同時達到高潮。

當馬帝還趴在拉斯特身上喘息時，他聽到拉斯特嘶啞的聲音叫著自己的名字，撐起身體時發現對方直直看著自己。  
「馬帝。」像是夢囈般的呼喚，拉斯特雙手捧住馬帝的臉。「馬帝。」這次只有無聲唇語。  
馬帝唯一能做的回應就是親吻，柔和、安詳，只屬於他們之間的平靜，誠摯深切，一種言不可喻的愜意滿懷心中。  
他們肩並肩躺在一起，馬帝好奇的問：「你也會想對我這麼做嗎？性虐待什麼的。」  
「嗯……或許。」  
「最好不要。」  
「我也希望。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.前幾篇我沒特別注意，將馬帝的Detective Sergeant寫作警長，但這篇提到了他們的上司Major Ken Quesada(奎薩達 警長)，GOOGLE一些對應翻譯，覺得馬帝的職位應該採用”警司”較洽當，但我也不知道正不正確，只是希望將Sergeant跟Major作個區別。  
> 2.老話重提，我是那種，你覺得這文要坑了，但是我卻更新的作者(毆)(只是想吐槽自己一下  
> 3.過了這麼久不僅字數少篇數也少，這才第6篇，但我真的希望可以增加寫到第10篇。Q3Q  
> 4.因為真的拖太久，如果角色跑掉還是什麼不對勁的地方，都是我的問題OTZ  
> 5.不要臉的再次求留言(掩臉)


	7. Disaggregation  解離  Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇關鍵字：#OOC啦OOC，作者決定放飛自我了OTZ #輕微BDSM #dub-con

克里斯的案子很快就不需要他們的支援，上司交待的案子也沒多難搞，很多凶手都有前科，小偷強盜升級到重攻擊及殺人的歷程，彷彿是固定的升等程序，在凶殺組待上一段時間，會發現人類的自相殘殺，是多麼普遍的現象，而生命又是多麼一文不值。馬帝發現他們最近辦案的效率之高，尤其當搭檔是個訊問高手時，他們兩個坐在辦公桌前打報告的時間，可能都要比找嫌犯、審問並拿到自白的時間還長，或許在跟拉斯特搭檔之前，馬帝從沒這麼投入工作過，現在的他也不介意加班，保持忙碌可以忘記一些事情。

拉斯特找線索的方式，就像一個熟悉物種及環境的狩獵者，這邊嗅嗅，那邊探探，找到一點蛛絲馬跡就湊上去瞧瞧，試圖將線索湊出一個故事，雖然事後證明拉斯特的方向大多是對的，但馬帝覺得還是要好好牽制住拉斯特的思考，套上太多線索之外的臆測很危險。他不覺得自己的思路是被拉斯特牽著走，對於辦案他也相當有一套，他們的思考方式不同，只是當他們沒有其他線索，拉斯特總是能夠挖的更深，或許做過臥底這點，能讓對方更清楚如何從社會邊緣人口中套出消息，在討論案情時，他們會將兩人的推測，剖析後精簡一番，有助於釐清更準確的方向。

但馬帝越來越不能堅信，自己是不是開始被拉斯特牽著鼻子走，就如當下，他們在沒人的小會議室裡接吻。  
不久前他們還在辦公桌，分別打著證詞跟自白，換紙張那會兒，他看見拉斯特停下打字動作，盯著自己看，隨後一個微笑出現在本該是冷酷的臉上，馬帝若無其事的繼續打字，但他覺得自己的臉開始發燙，那該死的微笑太過自然、太過輕鬆，太多的親暱藏在那微彎的眼角中。他想到最近拉斯特在局裡的各種肢體接觸，起身要對方跟上自己。到了別層樓的會議室之後，馬帝鎖上門，拉下窗簾，才轉過身，拉斯特就吻上他的唇，他本想推開，但又捨不得。  
「我們需要訂些規則。」馬帝終於振作，用意志力推開拉斯特。  
「為什麼？」  
「不能在局裡接吻。」  
「還有嗎？」  
「不能在局裡擁抱。」  
拉斯特運用身高比馬帝高幾公分的優勢，將馬帝困在自己與牆壁之間，盡興地吻到對方的身體不再抗拒。「這是最後一次。」拉斯特用手指抹去馬帝唇上的濕潤，率先離開。  
馬帝在會議室望著空氣發呆，等到他回辦公桌時，拉斯特已經打完自白，開始整理文件檔案。  
「剩你的證詞。」  
「好。」  
馬帝靜靜的打完證詞，他看不透拉斯特是生氣還是無所謂。

「你不高興嗎？」下班時馬帝在車上問拉斯特。  
「別在意。」  
「我怎麼不在意？」  
「你以為我在生悶氣？答案是沒有，你很清楚我是個會表達自己不爽的人。你訂規矩，我照作，我也保證那是最後一次在局裡這麼作。」  
「聽起來像是不高興。」  
「我是尊重你，不然我早就在會議室裡把你操昏。」  
「什麼？」  
「你知道我辦得到。」  
「我毫不懷疑。」而馬帝也懷疑自己根本不會拒絕。

拉斯特繼續開車，即便快到家他還是抽起菸，馬帝的反對不是沒有道裡，他確實只是照作，除了有點可惜之外他倒是無所謂，只是沒料到自己在局裡最後一次的隨心所欲，會引起對方的注意，原來馬帝也會在乎自己的感受。

「如果我不高興，你會怎麼作？」  
「我以為這個話題已經結束了。」馬帝繼續收拾碗盤，他們已經達成一些作家事的協議。  
「只是聊聊。」  
「局裡的事我不是跟你鬧著玩，你明知道有風險。」  
「你會補償我嗎？」  
拉斯特從後面摟住洗碗的馬帝，下巴放在馬帝的肩上，嘴唇跟臉頰時不時蹭著他的後頸，馬帝對於拉斯特這種溫柔的索求很著迷，一種充滿未知的新奇感，還有一點不知所措，因為他永遠不知道，下一步該如何應對，於是他只能讓拉斯特為所欲為。  
「有時候我腦子會出現一些畫面。」拉斯特輕聲說著。  
「你有幻覺還不夠嗎？」  
「不，不是那種，但好幾次我差點控制不住。」  
「控制不住什麼？」馬帝很確定拉斯特沒喝多，他們今天只有晚餐時各喝一瓶啤酒，但拉斯特話說的卻像是迷茫之間的醉語。  
「對你作出很糟糕的事。」  
「有多糟？」馬帝有那麼一點嚇到，因為拉斯特的右手從腰間往上移，指尖在他的鎖骨與喉結之間輕輕滑動。  
「我不能告訴你。」  
「你想殺了我？」  
「不，是你會哭著乞求我。」  
馬帝洗完後擦乾自己的雙手，轉過身面對拉斯特。  
「乞求了結還是乞求更多？」對馬蒂來說，危險的誘惑總是最吸引人，他的好奇心被拉斯特完全挑起。  
「看你自己如何定義。」  
「怎麼做？」  
「首先，你要完全信任我。」  
「身為你的搭檔，我是這世上唯一信任你的人。」  
「我知道，但我需要你閉上眼。」  
馬帝猶豫了一會兒，最還是閉上眼，一條布條隨即矇住他的雙眼，綁的過緊，但尚可忍受，拉斯特牽著他的手慢慢走出廚房，坐到床鋪上，馬帝只聽的見自己衣服被脫掉的窸窣聲，直到上身全裸，當他發現對方開始將自己的雙手綁在一起時，他惶恐的想甩開繩子。  
「相信我。」  
「我不想受傷。」  
「一點點的犧牲，能獲得超乎你想像的獎賞。」  
馬帝輕易的被說服，舉起雙手讓拉斯特將手腕交叉，並綁的牢牢實實，下半身的衣物被褪去後，馬帝側躺在床上，聽著拉斯特的腳步聲，走了一段距離後就消失，他努力搜尋對方的氣息，卻只聽見自己的呼吸跟心跳聲，有那麼一段時間他僵在那邊不敢動，害怕就這樣被留在原地。  
「拉斯特？」  
對方沒回應。  
「拉斯特？該死的你在哪邊？」  
「這裡。」拉斯特站在床尾，一邊欣賞馬帝捲縮的模樣，一邊脫掉自己的衣物。  
馬帝不敢相信只是蒙上眼睛就有如此大的差別，他聽見拉斯特解開皮帶聲音時，下半身開始騷動。  
「你老爸甩過你皮帶？」  
「你老爸就沒有嗎？」  
「就像家族傳統一樣，由父親傳給兒子。」  
馬帝聽到拉斯特將皮帶抽離腰間，接著交疊皮帶，雙手瞬間的放鬆跟拉緊，發出皮革互相拍打的聲音。  
「你認真的？」  
「忍著點。」  
拉斯特讓馬帝趴跪著且抬高臀部，輕輕揮舞著皮帶，第一下的力道不足以留下痕跡，但足夠讓兩人感到興奮。  
「再用力一些？」  
「嗯。」馬帝雖然猶豫，但還是答應了，因為拉斯特的手在他大腿外側游移並催促著。  
拉斯特的力道開始增加，第三下時，馬帝悶哼了一聲，拉斯特暫停，揉捏臀辦上的紅印。  
「操！」第四下，超過馬帝能忍受的力度，而且皮帶也不只是落在臀部。  
「要停下來嗎？」拉斯特再度追隨他留下的痕跡，來到馬帝的大腿與臀部的交界處，啃噬著紅腫的肌膚，手則撫摸馬蒂的大腿內側，並輕掠過對方的陰囊。  
「輕點。」  
馬帝發現， 在痛楚降臨之前，全身會因害怕而緊繃，皮帶落下後是短暫的放鬆跟疼痛的漫延，照理說他該拒絕，但拉斯特卻抓住這個時刻，給予獎勵似的愛撫，只要疼痛在馬帝能忍受的範圍內，他非常期待拉斯特給他的歡愉。但接下來對方不聽他的勸告，使勁的在他背上用力一揮，他發出哀號聲，火辣的刺痛讓他捲縮在床上。  
「操你的， 拉斯汀 ．科爾 。放開我。 」

拉斯特無視馬帝的抗議，露出微笑，滿意的看著對方背上，一條鮮紅的鞭痕，從右肩斜跨到左腰  
，接著像個得到玩具的孩子，迷戀的來回撫摸自己造成的痕跡。

「這很痛，放開我！」恐慌襲捲馬帝，他怕拉斯特會開始拿著皮帶，瘋狂鞭打他。  
「沒有苦痛，沒有收穫。」  
「你這該死的、滿口謊話的傳教士。」馬帝想踹走拉斯特，但看不到對方，以致沒有成功。  
「忍著點，好戲才要上場。」  
皮帶扣的聲響重重落在馬帝耳邊，接著是拉下拉鍊的聲音，拉斯特壓住側身的馬帝，並抬高對方的大腿，沒有任何通知，就將陰莖前端插入馬帝的入口處，無視阻力，緩慢的持續進入。  
「操！停……」馬帝懷疑自己是不是裂傷了，但雙手被綁住，又被對方的體重壓制住，他根本無法動彈。  
「撐住，等等你就會習慣了。」  
「不要，放開……」馬帝被拉斯特摀住嘴巴。  
「噓，別說話，深呼吸。」  
拉斯特深入後就停留在馬帝體內，沒有移動，馬帝只好乖乖照著對方說的，開始深呼吸，過了一段時間，他才覺得疼痛感已經沒有剛開始的劇烈，習慣之後，他注意到拉斯特急促的呼吸聲。  
「放鬆，像平常那樣，你總是能夠讓我深入到底不是嗎？」感覺到疼痛的不是只有馬帝，但拉斯特也很享受這前所未有的緊緻感。  
「你知道有個東西他媽的叫潤滑劑嗎？」  
「耐心點，反正你也沒流血。」保險套上的潤滑劑阻止了這個悲劇。  
「操你的……」  
但拉斯特發現，馬帝即使喊痛，身體也沒放鬆，但陰莖還是半勃起的，這遠比他想像的還好，他開始細心的撫弄馬帝的陰莖及陰囊，等開始硬挺的時候，他的雙手就離開，連同自己的陰莖也抽離對方  
「你到底在幹嘛？」再度被晾下的馬帝感到不安，他不知道剛剛被擴張後的地方，減少的壓迫感後是解脫還是失落。  
拉斯特沒說話，接著用上大量的潤滑劑，專心的按摩馬帝入口周圍的肌肉跟會陰部，沒多久就順利滑進一根手指頭，滑進第二根後，拉斯特開始按摩馬帝的前列腺，馬帝屏住氣息，呼吸變的淺而短促。  
「這裡嗎？」拉斯特觀察到對方的變化。  
「嗯。」  
馬帝無法說清楚這詭異的感覺，括約肌的疼痛感並沒有完全消退，但快感卻在他體內一點一點累積起來，馬帝覺得自己似乎陷入一種沒有頂點的持續快感中，但他還想要更多，於是出本能想去碰觸自己的陰莖，拉斯特阻止了他之後，更是極有耐心的繼續動作。  
「你知道自己現在有多濕嗎？」拉斯特將馬帝滴落在大腿內側的前列腺液，抹到對方唇邊。  
「讓我……快點……」  
馬帝細碎低鳴著，拉斯特抽出手指，讓他再度跪趴著，右手撫上他的後頸，像是在安撫小狗般順了幾下，便施力壓住頸部，同時將陰莖深深埋進馬帝體內，還來不及調節呼吸，力道之大差點喘不過氣，彷彿胸口也被撞擊著，馬帝將臉埋在被綑綁的雙手間喘息，拉斯特抓著他的腰不停抽插，雖然粗暴，但幾乎每次都能磨擦到前列腺，漸漸的，馬帝不能思考自己在說些什麼，直到拉斯特的手掌包圍住他的陰莖時，他才意識到，自己在央求拉斯特給予高潮。

馬帝癱軟在床上，他不知道拉斯特什麼時候離開的，雖然想扯掉眼睛上的布條，但他連動都不想動，一陣腳步聲靠近，接著一條溫熱毛巾落在他的臉頰。  
「我想這樣一直綁著你。」  
「你這個變態。」如果不是被矇住眼睛，馬帝絕對會給拉斯特一個大白眼。

眼睛上的布條終於被卸下，拉斯特沒有將馬帝的雙手鬆綁，他就這樣躺在床上，看著拉斯特為自己擦拭腹部跟腿間的髒汙。在看到拉斯特的臉時，馬帝感到莫名釋然，這時才意識到，剛剛跟自己做愛的不是拉斯特，而是克拉什。他不覺得拉斯特跟克拉什是兩種人格，沒到精神醫學上說的那種程度，但這可以比較清楚的分辨，拉斯特黑暗的那面，尤其在某些時候，例如上次的窒息式性愛，當拉斯特開始具備毀滅性，不管是自毀或是攻擊別人，馬帝就會把這些歸為克拉什，他真的不怎麼喜歡這傢伙。

「我恨你。」  
「我說過你會乞求我的，而且是哭著。」  
「廢話，痛都痛死了。」馬帝放棄反駁自己有沒有哭這點，反正高潮前，很多細節他都不記得了。  
「想洗個澡嗎？」  
「當然要，先幫我解開這個。」馬帝舉起雙手，要拉斯特解開繩子。  
「沒門。」  
「啥？」  
於是馬帝就這樣被拉斯帶進浴室，從頭到尾洗得乾乾淨淨，還附帶好幾個溫存依戀的吻，直到穿衣服時才剪開繩子。馬帝對自己手腕上的痕跡感到懊惱，還有隱隱作痛的背，理智上告訴他不應該喜歡，但事實是，他不僅臣服在這種性快感中，還爽到兩腿發軟，如果他跟拉斯特爭辯這是性虐待的話，應該會被駁斥成一點小情趣。還有很多方面，他也不確定自己是否該接受，但他很快就放棄思考，哪些事已經超出界線。

在拉斯特家時，一切都是那麼不受拘束，他沒有任何責任需要處理；上班、吃飯、做愛、睡覺，有時馬帝在二樓看電視時，拉斯特會上來，靠在他的身邊看書，或是乾脆躺在他的大腿上看，馬帝喜歡摸著拉斯特那頭濃密的短捲髮，但他最喜歡的是，兩人喝著酒靜靜聽著互相推薦的音樂，他們躺在一樓的床上，頭靠在拉斯特的胸膛邊，聽著呼吸聲跟心跳搭配歌曲的節奏，他不介意就這樣被摟一整個晚上。

馬帝幾乎是被淹死在這份寵溺中。

上下班跟辦案需要，他們在車上的時間很多，除了討論案件之外，大多時間都很安靜，除非拉斯特突然有了什麼靈感，想要發表一篇反人類的言論。而馬帝，他不再提梅姬跟孩子們的事，除了逃避被梅姬拒絕的事實之外，他還有一種直覺，就是最好不要跟拉斯特提這件事。

XXX XXX XXX

「嗚喔，那一定很痛。」馬帝看著犯罪現場的屍體，對看守的制服員警發出評論。  
拉斯特照慣例給屍體畫素描，直覺這案子沒多難查，他沒花太多心思，但這個構圖到是不錯，死者坐在上鎖的酒吧大門前，迎面被轟了一槍，頭部後留下一片高速噴射狀的血跡，還有一些腦漿殘渣，而在這之前，死者忍著下體被轟爛的疼痛，從路邊的車裡一路爬向酒吧門口，爬行的痕跡上也留了不少血跡，如果把框架拉遠一點，站在幾公尺外，一條暗褐色的路徑，從畫面下方往中間的消失點延伸，穿過屍體，路徑往上濺灑，在門板上成了一道放射狀的血色光環。

酒吧附近很空曠，最近的建物也有一百多公尺，報案者是酒吧老闆，下午準備來開店時，車還沒停好就發現異狀，他只希望警察們快點完事，好重新開幕，但他不打算清洗血跡，在這偏僻的地方，謀殺案可是能當作招攬客戶的賣點。  
馬帝跟酒吧老闆到辦公室去查看監視器的錄影帶，為了省錢，老闆只在幾個入口處、廚房兼儲藏室、辦公室這幾個地方設監視器。大約早上五點，老闆關店後的一個多小時，拍到死者的最後身影，只看到他痛苦的爬到門口，很可惜監視器的角度沒拍到最關鍵的地方，範圍只有門口的一公尺左右，而兇手剛好在監視器外，只看到槍口冒出火光。  
鑑識科正在搜索佈滿血跡的車，車裡有證件，雖然屍體的臉半毀，但還是能跟證件比對，死者是現年三十六歲的喬治．泰勒。

回到局裡之後有一位穿著便服的男人向他們走來。  
「大衛．高爾，緝毒組。」  
「馬丁．哈特。」馬帝與對方握了握手。「我搭檔，拉斯汀．柯爾。」  
「死者是我的線人，我想應該可以提供你們一些消息。」  
「消息傳的這麼快？鑑識科都還沒回來，你們就知道消息。」馬帝對如此高效率的州警局感到意外。  
「酒吧老闆認識他，也認識我，報案前就先通知我了。」  
「他是幫派份子？」  
「是的，但不是什麼大人物，只是個販毒的下線，我聽說他最近拿了一批貨要賣。」  
「車子裡沒搜到任何毒品。」  
「那麼，你們有個好方向了，他販毒，也吸毒，更喜歡女人。我這邊有些資料，是他可能認識的一些人。」  
「謝謝。」馬帝收下資料。  
「如果有其他需要幫忙的地方，可以跟我聯絡。」拉斯特收下對方遞上的名片。

「你們緝毒組的都這麼積極嗎？」高爾警探離開後，馬帝一臉諷刺的看著拉斯特。  
「當然沒有。只是他提到一筆貨，搞不好那筆貨是緝毒組的證物。緝毒組在辦案時，有很多事都可以通融。」  
「急著收爛攤子？」  
「有可能。」  
「你覺得他提供的線索可靠嗎？」  
「值得一試，反正他也想找到兇手。」

記者很快的就以幫派械鬥，報復式行刑來報導這次謀殺案。但警方在泰勒住所，沒發現毒品跟其他線索，由於高爾警探提供了資料，他們就從這個方向查起，照著資料去找線索，第一個相關人士是性工作者，在脫衣舞吧工作，拉斯特翻了翻其他相關人士的名字，幾乎都是女性，他有預感整個晚上幾乎不用離開那個街區了。  
他們問完那位脫衣舞女郎，沒什麼進展，接著又問了好幾個妓女，拉斯特一看就知道，大多都有毒癮，但問到的答案都大同小異，他們都認識死者，但沒人願意承認跟死者有往來。  
「馬帝，我們必須換個方式問話。」拉斯特把馬帝拉到一旁，低聲交談。  
「什麼方式？」  
「你坐在這，我去問就好。」  
「我礙著你了？」  
「她們不喜歡警察，兩個警察一起問話，對她們來說壓力太大。」  
「你也是警察，就沒差別嗎？」  
「還有一種方法，你看著。」  
拉斯特丟下馬帝，回到原本那群女孩之中，請了一輪酒，接著又到吧檯的另一邊單獨問一個女孩，馬帝看到拉斯特拿出一張鈔票，沒多久，女孩收下鈔票，拉斯特回到馬帝身邊。  
「要是照你這樣問話，我養不起一家子。」  
「所以我才說你坐著就好，我沒有額外的負擔。」  
「這方法有用嗎？」  
「泰勒算是負責這區的藥頭，她們都承認跟泰勒都有交易過，好幾個是用性去換取毒品，但泰勒喜歡嘗鮮，這種方法只能用個一兩次，之後就只認錢不認人了，她們最近除了買藥，就沒跟泰勒有其他接觸。」  
「那個女孩呢？」馬帝指向剛剛拉斯特單獨問話的那位。  
「她說泰勒喜歡找新貨色，她前兩天看到泰勒找上一個新來的女孩，她剛好知道那個女孩，在另一間脫衣舞吧工作。」  
「天，我以為朵拉．蘭的案子，會是我遇過最多妓女的一個。」  
「我在緝毒組的時候，最常合作的就是掃黃組。」  
「難怪你在這裡如魚得水。」

他們移動到另一間脫衣舞吧，馬帝這次乖乖的站在門口附近，讓拉斯特單獨問話去，拉斯特攔住一位端酒水的女侍打聽，問著問著馬帝發現，那位女侍不知怎麼，居然跟拉斯特聊開來，笑得花枝亂顫，然後拉斯特就跟著她往員工專用的門走去。馬帝皺著眉頭，轉身出去，在車上坐著等，過了十多分鐘，拉斯特才回到車裡。  
「你認識她？」  
「不認識，她只是剛好喜歡我這類型。」  
「問到線索了嗎？」  
「問了經理，他說那女孩是打工領現，沒有資料，我要那個女侍再看到那女孩時，通知我們。」  
「喔，她絕對會打給你，不管有沒有看到那女孩。」  
「你是怎麼回事？」  
「你上了她嗎？」  
「只是問話，你看著不是嗎？」  
「問一問你就不見人影，而且你全身都是香水味。」  
拉斯特若有所思的看著馬帝，但對方沒有理會，只是悻悻然的盯著前方，發動車子，準備離開。  
「我上了她又如何？」  
馬帝轉過頭，凶狠的瞪著拉斯特，瘪著嘴，沉重的呼吸著，彷彿想說些什麼，卻又說不出口。  
「我沒有。」拉斯特一派輕鬆的點起菸。  
「有沒有都不關我的事。」  
回家途中，兩人都沒說話，但馬帝知道，一路上拉斯特都在盯著自己看，他沒有理由生氣，但他對因此生氣的自己而感到更加氣憤。

「還在生氣？」拉斯特洗完澡出來，看到馬帝坐在床邊，喝著威士忌。  
「沒有。」馬帝平靜許多，但依然悶悶不樂。  
「你可以繼續否認。」拉斯特只穿著汗衫跟內褲，他拿走馬帝的酒杯，將馬帝壓倒在床上，並跨坐到對方的大腿上。「你想要的話，我們之間可以沒有任何問題。」  
水珠從那濕漉漉的髮絲淌下，落在馬帝的襯衫上，拉斯特的白色汗衫，因未乾的濕氣而緊貼著肌膚，馬帝推開拉斯特，並起身從背後將對方壓倒，他抓回拉斯特想伸去找潤滑劑的手，固定在後腰，對方沒有掙扎，讓他有機會戴上套子，把拉斯特的內褲扯到大腿根部後，直接進入，但入口比馬帝料想中的還柔軟，憑著一點點潤滑就能輕易的挺進，他猜拉斯特在剛剛洗澡時，就幫自己擴張好，心中那把好不容易冷卻的怒火又被點燃，他肆無忌憚的開始抽插，一次比一次粗暴，馬帝想要驅逐怒氣，而拉斯特不僅順從，還鼓勵這種純粹發洩的行為，對方的左手往他的臀部探去，施力催促著，彷彿這還不夠殘忍，馬帝收回唯一的仁慈，扳開拉斯特正在捋動陰莖的右手，將對方的雙手都扭到腰後，緊緊的箍固，狠狠的操著拉斯特直到自己射精。

馬帝穿好褲子，拉上拉練，像逃離犯罪現場的犯人一樣，頭也不回的奔到二樓的房間。拉斯特趴在床上，一動也不動，正在思考要怎麼處裡還勃起著的陰莖，他大可以趁感覺還沒消退前自慰，或者喝點酒，抽根菸，讓它自然冷靜下來，但他兩者都沒選，就這樣趴在那邊，連被扯下的內褲也懶的拉回原位。

拉斯特不知道，自己這樣縱容馬帝，是好是壞，他知道對方的拿手好戲就是否認，所以拉斯特在這點上選擇妥協，不去戳馬帝破費盡心思維護的謊言，他對馬帝今天吃醋的行為感到意外，也有那麼一些歡愉，但隨即他又認為，那或許只是一個自私男人的占有慾，馬帝能真正的去愛嗎？想起前些日子馬帝問自己的問題，他當下就立刻否決馬帝，得到後再理所當然的忽視，那稱不上愛。  
而自己呢？他渴望愛，曾經也全心全意的愛過，但他注定得不到愛，父母親留給他的，只有對愛絕望的遺毒，那詛咒簡直是烙進他的骨子裡。拉斯特認為自己所能愛及被愛的機會，都隨著蘇菲亞一起消逝。

「該死，你打算就這樣趴在那邊？」  
「看犯人會不會再回到犯罪現場觀看。」  
「我很抱歉，但這件事你也有分。」  
「對，不全是你的錯，那你下來幹嘛？」拉斯特起身穿好內褲。  
「我是來道歉的。」馬帝心虛到聲音都尖了，尤其是看到拉斯特還未解決的情慾。  
「沒事，回你房間，這種事你情我願，沒有對錯。」  
拉斯特拿起披在椅背上的西裝，從口袋裡拿出菸跟打火機，自顧自的抽起菸，馬帝不知該如何反應，只好尷尬的照他的建議，回到二樓去。拉斯特等馬地離開後，再次往西裝口袋摸索，拿出新買的藥瓶，倒了三顆，配著威士忌一口吞下，他不管一身髒污，也不管那還沒完全消退的激情，他只想躺著好好睡上一覺，其他都不願去思考，躺下前他又喝了不少威士忌，好加劇藥的作用，希望醒來後，最好連夢到什麼都不記得。

TBC


	8. Disaggregation  解離  Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※因為太長又拆成兩篇，先更一點案件段落。

他們到處問人的日子又過了兩天，泰勒案子沒什麼新進展，緝毒組提供的連絡人沒一個有新線索，馬帝乾脆再打電話聯絡高爾警探。  
「我們這邊卡住了，你那邊如何？有沒有可能是同行幹的？你給我的名單幾乎都是他的客戶，根本沒有任何幫派份子。」  
「打聽過了，可能性不大。」  
「他怎可能完全沒仇家？」  
「相信我，我們確定過了，都有不在場證據，所以才需要你們從不同的方向去查。」  
「你說他有一筆貨要賣，如果真有人拿了那筆貨，你那邊應該會有消息吧？」  
「很可惜，就是沒有，不然就是我們早就把兇手抓給你們了。那筆貨不算少，有人要賣的話，話絕對傳的很快。」

就在馬帝轉述一堆廢話給拉斯特時，有人打電話到警局要找拉斯特。  
「那位女侍問到一些消息，我出去一趟。」  
「不能在電話裡講嗎？」  
「跟這些人問線索都是有代價的。」  
「是嗎？」馬帝不以為然。  
「大白天的，不過吃頓飯或喝杯酒，陪她個聊天，頂多就這樣。」  
「聽起來像是約會。」  
「對她來說是約會，對我來說是工作，要是真甩不掉我還有一招。」  
「哦？」  
「對她說我是同性戀就好了。」  
「你真敢這樣說？但你實在沒什麼說服力。」  
「在她半信半疑的時候，至少能暫時脫身。給我一張你的照片。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「放皮夾裡，增加可性度。」  
馬帝給了拉斯特一個白眼，不情不願的在辦公桌下的抽屜裡翻找了半天，終於找到一張證照。  
「這什麼時候的？」拉斯特抽走馬帝手上的照片。  
「剛進上警探時，那時要辦一些證件，就多洗了一些。」  
照片上的馬帝年輕了一點，大致上沒多少變化，但當時的臉較瘦，一本正經的微笑，還帶著一點大學生的氣息，拉斯特很滿意的收下照片，好好塞在皮夾顯眼之處。

女侍約在一間氣氛不錯的酒吧，座位之間寬敞，音樂怡人，下午時段人不多，確實是非常適合約會的地點。  
「她沒再過來了，但我幫你問到這些。」線索比拉斯特預料的還多， 女侍直接將那女孩的名字、電話交給拉斯特。  
「妳怎麼弄到的？」  
「經理有所有女孩的連絡電話，缺人手才有辦法找，那天他只想打發你，他不喜歡警察。」  
「很多人都不喜歡警察。」  
「我說那天我忘記帶錢包，跟那女孩借一些錢，我想還她。」  
「他信了？」  
「不信，債主沒出現，誰會主動還錢。不過他希望我問問那女孩，要不要作長期的，我們這邊永遠都缺年輕的女孩。」女侍摸上拉斯特的手。「你都沒問我叫什麼名字。」  
「抱歉，我專心想著案子。」  
「我叫黛西，是真名喔。」  
「真的非常感謝妳的協助，黛西。」  
「我們不能多聊聊嗎？」女侍不死心的抓著拉斯特的手腕。  
「我還在執勤中。」  
「你什麼時下班？」  
「一般來說是五點，我男友會來接我。」  
「你什麼？」  
「男友。」拉斯特攤開皮夾，給女侍看了馬帝的照片。

拉斯特丟下一臉氣呼呼的女侍，順利從酒吧脫身，回到警局，拿著電話號碼查到了登記地址跟其他資料，兩人隨即照著地址前往，他們到了一個充滿老舊房子的社區，停在一戶兩層樓的住宅前，電鈴壞了，馬帝敲門，過沒多久，一個老太太來應門。  
「你好，請問艾瑪在嗎？」  
「誰？」  
「艾瑪，留著紅色長髮，大概二十歲左右。」  
「你們是警察？」  
「是的，女士，我是哈特警探，這位是柯爾警探。我們是來找一位女孩的。」兩人出示證件。  
「你這裡的房間有租給其他人嗎？」拉斯特往內看，發現內部的隔間被改裝過，沒有客廳，門一開就是一條長長的走廊，兩旁各隔出了兩三個小房間。  
「沒、沒有。」  
「女士，請放心，我們只是要找人，你對自己的房子做了什麼處置，不在我們的管轄範圍內。」  
「紅髮？二十歲左右？」老太太似乎放下戒心。「在最裡面靠樓梯旁那間。我不知道她在不在，我只要收得到錢，不要大吵大鬧，我都不管。」老太太說完，走進最外邊的房間，關起門，不再裡會兩位警探。

他們敲了好幾次門都沒人回應，拉斯特試着轉動小房間的門把，門沒鎖，推開後是個擁擠的小房間，床上躺著一個不醒人事的紅髮女孩，似乎就是他們要找的人，拉斯特馬上去檢查女孩的呼吸跟脈搏，雖然微弱但人還活著，旁邊散落的吸食工具說明了原因。  
「叫救護車。」馬帝正要離開時，拉斯特叫住對方。「等等，你看看這個。」  
馬帝隨著拉斯特指的方向望去，梳妝台上堆滿了一堆東西，除了皮包，還有一把左輪槍，幾包裝著白色粉末的透明小塑料袋，放在一個不透明塑膠袋的上方。  
「那很有可能是我們要找的兇器。」  
「還有高爾想要找的貨。」拉斯特拿筆，用前端挑開不透明塑膠袋的開口，裡頭是更多的白色粉末。

馬帝到車上用無線電跟總部連絡，請求支援跟救護車，這時拉斯特翻起女孩的皮包，證件可以證明女孩是艾瑪沒錯，才剛滿二十歲沒多久，但閉著眼睛的臉蛋，卻蒼老的有如四十多歲的婦人。小房間裡的場景對拉斯特來說，簡直熟悉到像回老家一樣，他在緝毒組待的那些日子，看到的就是一個又一個昏迷的癮君子，性別年齡雖然都不同，但拉斯特回想起來，那些臉孔都一樣——沒有靈魂的肉塊。

艾瑪送醫後還是處於昏迷狀態，他們什麼都問不到。不過鑑識課已經證明那把左輪槍是兇器，彈道測試符合，也有嫌犯的指紋，此外，槍是登記在死者泰勒的名下，還有高爾警探提到的那筆貨，他們推測，艾瑪殺了泰勒之後，打算自己分銷毒品好賺一筆，但在這之前，卻先吸毒過量而昏迷。證據、兇器都有了，雖然暫時還不能結案，過些日子，不管嫌犯能不能清醒，這案子十之八九會以艾瑪是兇手結案。  
這案子多虧高爾警探提供的方向，讓他們算是輕鬆破案，只是馬帝總覺得有些彆扭，找線索確實是需要運氣，但高爾的干涉，讓他們倆好像只是跑腿的小弟，馬帝因此更想要把動機跟案發經過問個清楚，更想知道高爾跟那筆貨到底有沒有關連，拉斯特把毒品列為重要證物，至少結案前，高爾沒有任何機會可以拿回那筆貨，或許高爾沒想到他們這麼容易的就人贓俱獲，完全沒機會插手。

「你先回去吧，我還想整理一下鑑識課的報告，醫院那邊如果有消息，我會通知你。」  
馬帝知道報告其實整理得差不多了，既然拉斯特都開口，也只好自己先回去。

那場不算是怎麼愉快的性愛之後，拉斯特又像沒事一樣，反倒是馬帝有種揮之不去的尷尬感，這幾天下班後，他們相處的方式沒什麼變，拉斯特更像是要讓馬帝安心一樣，照樣拿著書，到二樓房間，靠在自己身邊看，但他總有一種說不出的異樣，而今天，馬帝終於明顯感受到，拉斯特似乎有保持距離的打算。  
馬帝回想起這幾個星期以來，他們兩個的做愛頻率，再加上一些帶著性愉悅的肢體接觸的話，大概可歸為縱慾過度。不過對現在的他而言，好處多於壞處，至少，他沒時間為家庭問題煩惱，在工作忙碌跟拉斯特的陪伴之下，破碎家庭的悲痛已被藏到暗處，不去挖掘的話，他應該能夠好撐過這段時期。馬帝仍堅信，時間會軟化梅姬的態度，因為這對她跟孩子來說，沒有好處。

拉斯特瞪著辦公桌上的文件，其實他早就處理完畢，只是想找個沒人的地方待著，辦公室只剩他一人，他拿出威士忌跟杯子，擺好菸灰缸、香菸、打火機，點燃香菸，透過吐出的煙霧，盯著馬帝的辦公桌。馬帝是他從警生涯到目前為止，最合拍的搭檔，沒人可以忍受他這麼久，對於自己批評的尖酸言詞，馬帝會反駁或忽略，但很少真的因此惱怒，而且基於警界的團結原則，就算他們在意見上有重大的分歧，只要理由足夠，馬帝會挺他到底，當然他也會這麼作，拉斯特不想失去搭檔這層關係。

馬帝也是拉斯特活到現在，最接近自己內心深處的人，就連她的前妻也沒這麼了解，該怎麼與自己相處。

這是就搭檔而言的狀況，如果就床伴而言，卻有太多問題，他知道馬帝只是需要有個東西來替代酒癮，自己也是，酒癮、菸癮，還有對他這種人而言，最不該沾上，迷戀俗世的癮頭，遇到馬帝之後，他才明白自己還是無法成為一個與人隔離的隱士。  
桌上的那杯威士忌只喝了兩口，菸灰缸一下就從空的被菸蒂塞到半滿，拉斯特煩惱的是，他不斷的對馬帝表示，他們只是性伴侶，但拉斯特想要的，早已比搭檔加上性伴侶這些還超出更多。拉斯特考慮是不是該跟像馬帝一樣，選擇逃避跟否認，雖然這解決不了任何問題，反正走到這步，不管怎麼處理都不會有好結果，把問題擱在一旁，維持現狀，能拖多久是多久。

在醫院看守嫌犯的員警，在艾瑪入院後的第三天，終於通知了馬帝他們。被銬在病床上的女孩，臉色比起之前好了許多，對身邊老是有警察看著這點，表示非常不愉快，粗俗的言語不停地從那張漂亮臉蛋的嘴裡吐出。  
「就昏迷了三天的人而言，妳精神還不錯嘛。」馬帝準備好錄音機，開始詢問訊問，拉斯特在旁邊作筆記。  
「你認識喬治．泰勒嗎？」  
「不認識。」  
「那妳房間怎麼會有他的槍？」  
「喔，你說的是那個色老頭啊。」  
「對，那個被妳殺掉的老頭。」  
「等等，聽著，事情不是你們想的那樣，那天是他拿著槍指著我，強暴我，我怕的要死好嗎！」  
「那他怎麼死在酒吧前，而兇器在你房間？」  
「那個智障在穿上褲子時，槍沒在他手上，我搶了過來，我當時真得很生氣又很害怕，所以就直接往他老二開上一槍，我越想越氣，有幾個女孩說被他騷擾過，白白被上還被威脅，這種人渣活得這麼痛快，倒不如趁機解決掉他。」  
馬帝跟拉斯特面面相覷，他們開始訊問還不到五分鐘，嫌犯一點否認的意思都沒有。  
「所以，妳承認人是妳殺的？」  
「我做了一件好事！你懂嗎？你們警察會對這種垃圾採取任何處理嗎？妓女被強暴這種事，你們只不過會當成笑話看待，而且我是正當防衛，他拿槍威脅我，我逮到機會能不反抗嗎？萬一他強暴完還想殺了我呢？」  
「我們還在妳房間還發現一些毒品，能說說是怎麼來的嗎？」  
「在他車上發現的，不是我的。」  
馬帝停止錄音，已經沒什麼能問的，在兇殺組待這麼多年，第一次遇到兇手承認得這麼乾脆。  
「聽我一聲勸告，小姑娘，這些證詞對妳非常不利，但如果妳在開庭時能夠注意一下言行，正當防衛這點搞不好能爭取到一些同情心。」  
「我會有律師嗎？」  
「請不起的話，政府會為妳指派公設辯護人。」

拉斯特跟馬帝回到警局，花不到幾小時，把犯人的自白證詞處理好後，就把泰勒的案子結了。本來拉斯特以為這案子可能會不了了之，但癮君子的生命力總是超乎想像，就像艾瑪一樣，就再認為他們大概再也醒不了時，沒多久就能看到他們活蹦亂跳，到處想辦法搞毒品。  
在緝毒組時，他抓過一些慣犯，外表早已毀的不成人型，精神狀況更是令居民堪憂，這些人整日流浪在街頭，每年冬天總以為他們會被凍死，卻依然能在警局看到他們。後來四年的臥底，他多半吸的是古柯鹼，幸虧當時給的待遇還算不錯，他還不用淪落到去抽快克，要不是有任務在身，一頭栽進那墮落的深淵不難，死不了又被毒品控制的人他見得夠多，毫無尊嚴的活者，比一死了之還難受，這是他維持理智的借鏡之一。但古柯鹼並不是沒任何影響，後來他酒喝得更多，菸抽得更兇。

「你看過這種人嗎？毫不猶豫承認自己殺人，這女孩是在想什麼？」馬帝的遞交完報告，還是對這件案子感到一絲驚奇。  
「她可能還為此自豪，就像一個非法正義的執行者。」  
「她敘述時沒有任何遲疑跟愧疚，還真當自己是為民除害。不管她是不是為了毒品黑吃黑，那套說詞對陪審團或許有用。」  
「你給了她不錯的建議。」  
「沒辦法，她直白到讓人覺得沒有心機。」馬帝嘆了口氣。「我太容易心軟了嗎？反正她殺的也不是無辜之輩，而且她還那麼年輕。」  
「以毒蟲而言，她算是蠻誠實的。」  
「是嗎？」  
「我遇過的毒蟲，沒一個不撒謊，更不會直接承認自己幹過什麼事。」  
「除非她真心覺得自己沒做錯。」  
「沒錯，或許我們應該頒發一個獎項給她，感謝她為這社會除去了一個強暴犯跟毒販。」  
「天啊，我們兩個是怎麼回事，兇殺組的警探開始感謝一個殺人兇手，別忘了，她下手也夠狠的。」  
「有如復仇女神降臨。」拉斯特比了一個手槍發射的手勢。  
「這話讓個酒吧老闆聽到，他搞不好會直接改成店名，看監視錄影帶那時，還一直問我鑑識課會不會把大門帶走，他想留下來當鎮店之寶，搞不好在警方到場之前，他已經拍了不少照片。」  
馬帝苦笑，他不知道，原來拉斯特還有這種扭曲的幽默感，而自己也是，或許是慘劇看多的後遺症。

TBC


	9. Disaggregation  解離  Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇關鍵字：#OOC(我自己標心安的，有標比沒標好(毆)) #non-con #dub-con

「我還以為發生火災了。」馬帝下樓到廚房倒水喝，發現拉斯特坐在椅子上抽菸，另一隻手拿著威士忌，籠罩在一片薄薄的煙霧之中，兩眼直直盯著自己，他不知道對方到底抽了多少，菸味都飄到二樓去了。  
拉斯特沒回答，熄掉菸，放下酒瓶，走到廚房，站在馬帝身後。  
「你喝了多少？」馬帝聞到濃濃的酒味。  
「不知道。」拉斯特將頭重重壓在馬帝的肩膀上，雙手纏上對方的腰部。  
「你醉了。」  
「沒有。」  
「發生了什麼事？」  
「我想操你。」拉斯特邊說，邊解開馬帝的褲頭。  
「等等，別這樣。」馬帝試著扳開拉斯特的手，卻被對方壓制在吧檯邊。  
「為什麼？玩膩了？」  
「不是，我不知道你到底……」馬帝其實搞不清楚，拉斯是想保持距離還是維持之前的那種親密感。  
「我想要你。」拉斯特將馬帝轉過來面對自己。「別拒絕我。」  
雖然拉斯特的行為是強迫性的，但當馬帝看著那張因醉意而顯得脆弱的臉，濕潤的眼神閃爍著渴求。  
命令式的語氣變成畏怯的懇求。  
「讓我碰觸你，讓我進入你。」拉斯特的手伸進馬帝的內褲開始撫弄。  
「你根本是醉的一蹋糊塗。」  
馬帝發現自己開始無法應付拉斯特的索求，對馬帝來說，索求比付出還容易，他不是吝嗇給予，只是習慣用索求來示好，但這點卻比不上拉斯特，不管是強硬的態度，或是現在這種示弱的渴望，對方就是有辦法把這些全變成魅惑的手段，就算他沒有做愛的心情，慾望也總是成功的被挑撥出來，意志本來就不夠堅定的馬帝，只好順著拉斯特。他吻上對方的唇，允許這次性愛。吻滿是酒精跟菸草的臭味，但這對馬帝來說不成問題，他自己還有比這更糟過氣味。

馬帝原本還擔心自己是不是太過於沉迷，但每當嚐到拉斯特帶來的快感，沉迷與否都無所謂了。

「到床上去。」  
「我還沒在這邊操過你。」  
「你是有一個性愛遊戲列表嗎？」  
「列表上還有很多項目沒有劃掉。」  
「我可不想知道還有哪些。」  
「在這等一下。」拉斯特去床邊拿了保險套跟潤滑劑，還有那瓶喝到一半的威士忌，回到馬帝身邊。「這是其中一項。」  
拉斯特喝了一小口酒，用吻餵給馬帝，一些來不及吞嚥的褐色液體從他們嘴邊流下，第二口滲出的更多，拉斯特沿著馬帝的唇邊，吸吮滴落的威士忌，從下巴、喉結直到鎖骨。  
「你還不夠醉嗎？」  
拉斯特搖搖頭，第三口威士忌拉斯特灌的太猛，馬帝差點嗆到，多半都沒有吞進去，於是浸溼了汗衫領口，拉斯特跪在馬帝的兩腿之間，讓對方的西裝褲落到腳踝邊，並捲起汗衫下襬，將酒倒在馬帝的肚臍上。  
「這是哪招？」  
拉斯特沒說話，拉開馬帝的內褲，讓威士忌沿著腹部，流到恥毛跟陰莖上。  
「詭異。」馬帝看著拉斯特的唇從肚臍眼慢慢往下移動。「你的想像力……」  
馬帝終於閉上嘴，在拉斯特含住他的陰莖時。緊閉的雙唇很快就發出輕喘，拉斯特在幫他口交時，同時也在幫他擴張入口，沒多久他的陰莖就硬的發疼，但拉斯特的雙唇離開，只剩下食指跟中指在他體內蠕動，馬帝不知道拉斯特到底用了多少潤滑劑，似乎有液體從他的大腿內側滑落，他一手扶著吧檯邊緣，身體重心開始轉移到放在拉斯特肩上的另一隻手，他的雙腿發軟，但拉斯特沒有停手的打算。  
「別玩了……要上就快點上。」  
拉斯特起身前，將馬帝的西裝褲褪去，接著讓他趴在吧檯上，緩緩的進入，就算入口已夠濕潤跟柔軟，拉斯特在體內律動卻是慢到像怕弄疼他似的，這讓馬帝無法得到快感，反而挑撥出更多急需被滿足的慾望。   
「你能……稍微快一點嗎？」  
「不能。」  
「去你的。」  
就算馬帝抗議，拉斯特還是維持一樣的速度挺進，馬帝只好碰觸自己的陰莖，他可不想被這慢吞吞的傢伙續折磨。  
突然間電話響了，馬帝嚇了一跳，拉斯特也停頓了一下。  
「別接。」  
馬帝不希望性事被這惱人的電話打斷，但電話鈴聲鍥而不捨，響了許多久還是沒有放棄。拉斯特只好停下動作，從容不迫的接起電話。  
「喂？」  
「拉斯特？是我。」  
「梅姬？你要找馬帝嗎？」拉斯特感覺的到馬帝整個人都僵住。  
「我還不想和他說話，他在旁邊嗎？」  
「沒有，他通常都待在樓上。」  
「他還喝酒嗎？」  
「很少，至少是在正常範圍內。」  
「女孩們想跟他見面，如果不是她們苦苦央求我不會打這通電話，這個星期天十一點，他可以來接她們，出去逛逛吃個午餐之類。」  
「為什麼你不親自跟他說？」  
「我還沒有原諒他的打算，我只是為了孩子才打這通電話。」  
「我會轉告他。」  
拉斯特掛斷電話，馬帝急忙追問：「她說了什麼？關於孩子的事嗎？」  
「專心點，結束後我會告訴你。」亟欲掙脫的馬帝被拉斯特更嚴實的壓在吧檯上。  
「操你的拉斯特！放開我。」馬帝扭動身體，脫離控制的手肘用力往後一擊，被打中腹部的拉斯終於放開他。  
馬帝轉身，看到拉斯特已經穿好褲子，轉身去拿車鑰匙，往大門走去。  
「她說了什麼？嘿！」馬帝匆匆拉上內褲，忙亂的穿上西裝褲，狼狽的衝出門，發現拉斯特已經在發動車子，他還來不及跑到車子旁邊，拉斯特已駛出車道，揚長而去。「混帳，給我回來！」

拉斯特漫無目的的開著車，他不想去任何地方，也不想停下來，如果停下來，他必定得找個人來揍，或是喝酒喝到昏死過去，更糟的是，他已經知道在哪邊弄得到毒品，很有可能會花掉身上所有現金去買古柯鹼。他早就想過跟馬帝之間的問題，總有一天要解決，但不是以這種方式，他不願想到結束這個詞，因為馬帝有過外遇的事蹟，或許回歸家庭的馬帝，還是需要尋找一個婚姻外的對象，所以性伴侶的這層關係，可能還有繼續的機會，但這想法隨即令他發噱，多麼可笑，他要的根本不只是這些，如果要持續下去的話，怎麼會有辦法控制界線，巨大的挫折感讓他清醒，自己日益漸增的占有慾，已經無法忽略跟否認。

馬帝坐在拉斯特的床上，把剩下的威士忌一飲而空，到底發生了什麼事？或者該說，這幾個星期他到底作了什麼？住在拉斯特家這陣子馬帝根本無暇去思考分居的事，剛剛那場爭吵讓他如夢初醒，他還有家庭要挽回，但他跟拉斯特已經走得太遠了。

大約四十分鐘，馬帝聽到車聲駛近，停在屋外，拉斯特走到他面前時，看起來已經平靜很多，對方坐到他旁邊，開始抽菸，簡短的把電話內容告訴他，這本是該令馬帝高興的消息，但現在的他過於混亂，只知道有件事必須先解決。  
「我該搬出去。」  
「留下來。」  
「你知道我不能。」  
「留下來。」  
拉斯特抓住馬帝的手腕，那力道讓他發疼，但馬帝沒有抗拒，他們之間的連結像是溺水之人的繩索，只是馬帝自己也搞不清楚，溺在水裡的是他還是拉斯特。  
「我們到底在作什麼？」  
「用性來替代酒癮。」拉斯特努力維持冷靜的態度，讓這件事好似沒有任何感情成分存在。  
「我沒辦法再這樣下去。」  
「我們可以想辦法。我是你搭檔，況且梅姬也信任我，她不會發現我跟你的事。」  
「你有沒有意識到，你在說什麼？我該做的是挽回家庭，我愛梅姬，我愛孩子們，那是我唯一該做的，我只是想要一個安定的生活，我不能再搞砸了。」  
「你想過梅姬為什麼無法原諒你嗎？你對她要求太多，你要求安定的生活，把全部的責任往她身上丟，但你又要尋求額外的慰藉。如果你不承認這點，你永遠挽回不了。」  
「我認為到這種地步，我們該談的不是這些事。」  
「那你想談什麼？離開，然後假裝什麼事都沒發生過？」  
「我想我做得到。」  
「你再說一次？」  
「我做得到。」馬帝察覺到拉斯特隱忍的怒氣，但此時不能再退縮。

拉斯特不發一語的離開床舖，往前走了幾步，就在馬帝以為拉斯特要離開時，對方轉過身，狠狠的朝他臉上揮了一拳，那拳可沒有手下留情，馬帝倒在床上暈眩了幾秒鐘，他摸向鼻子，紅色的血留在他手指上，也滴落在白色的床單上，他的大腦還在處理驚訝跟憤怒的情緒時，拉斯特緊接著用腳踹了他的腹部，憤怒讓馬帝開始想反擊，但疼痛感讓他錯失了那零點幾秒，拉斯特動作比他快太多，對方的膝蓋已經頂在他背部，用全身的力量壓制住他，馬帝的右手臂被扭轉到背後，扭曲的角度跟力道，讓馬帝開始害怕自己的手臂會被扭斷，加上肺部被壓迫，他快要喘不過氣，於是放棄抵抗，只是拉斯特沒有因此放過他，當他背部的重量好不容易移開時，他的雙手也被銬在背後。  
「你做得到，喔對，當然，我怎麼會忘記，拍拍屁股走人是你的拿手好戲。」  
「住手！」  
馬帝發現拉斯特開始扯掉他的褲子，他奮力抵抗，拉斯特因此被他踢了幾下，但拉斯特隨即就將馬帝翻過身，反手搧了他一巴掌，馬帝想起拉斯特狂揍金傑的畫面，那是他理解到，拉斯特可以多麼無情且毫無節制的攻擊一個人，即便被揍的人已昏迷，拉斯特還是繼續揮拳，他無法忘記阻止拉斯特時，對方手上沾滿了金傑的血，而那陣狂風暴雨般的憤怒正在自己面前翻騰。  
「反正你能假裝這些都沒發生過。」  
拉斯特的身體擠進馬帝的雙腿之間，抬起他的臀部，從正面強行進入，恐懼讓馬帝全身緊繃，一開始拉斯特還得用力才能挺進，但諷刺的是，抽插沒幾下，不到一小時前留在他體內的潤滑劑起了作用，下半身的疼痛開始減輕，不過最開始的被粗暴擴張的痛，比起他剛剛被揍的那幾個部位根本不算什麼，馬帝把心思放在被自己的體重壓至發麻的雙手，消極面對拉斯特正在強暴自己的事實。

強暴？馬帝發現自己在此時能抽離自己的思緒，思考這個微妙的問題，他的身體確實正在承受暴行，那也確實是違背自己的意願，但讓他的停止掙扎的恐懼還是愧疚？不願直視拉斯特的馬帝改變心意，他看著在他身上恣意進出的男人，表情卻是比自己還痛苦的感覺，馬帝不敢相信對方有這麼在乎自己，結束這段關係會讓對方如此怒不可遏，他知道是自己的逃避把拉斯特逼迫到這種狀態，但他不得不這麼作，每當拉斯特給他的歡愉讓他忘了家庭、忘了妻兒，讓他曾認為最重要的東西變得不那麼重要，馬帝害怕他所渴望的東西，會改變自己的本質，在跟拉斯特在一起的這段期間，他開始對那個名叫馬丁．艾瑞克．哈特的人感到陌生。

「你毀了我。」馬帝的嗓音冷漠的譴責拉斯特。  
「是你先毀了你自己，誰讓你搞外遇還搞砸。」  
「你到底想要什麼？」  
「我給你答案的話，你能給我嗎？」  
「你知道我辦不到。」  
「你問的，所以是不想還是不能？」  
「別逼我作選擇，我還有家庭。」  
「去你媽的家庭，我沒有要你選擇，我只是在問你的意願。」拉斯特抬頭，狠狠的瞪著馬帝。  
「閉嘴。」  
「不想？或是不能？」  
「操你的。」馬帝別過臉，靜靜地啜泣。「放開我。」

拉斯特怔愣，彷彿是在此時才意識到自己犯下的過錯，他離開馬帝並解開手銬，起身坐到床邊，背對著馬帝，煩躁地將臉埋在掌心，他不得不承認，沒有任何方法可以挽留這段關係， 他們褪去的外殼越多，越接近對方的核心，就沒有東西可以保護他們，對兩個習於偽裝情感的成年男人，赤裸裸的袒裎顯得脆弱不堪，佔有對方後，毫無保留空間的狂熱會讓對方窒息。

重獲自由的馬帝活動麻木的雙手，但沒有離開床舖，反而靠到拉斯特後方。  
「我能給你的就只有這些。」馬帝讓對方轉過身，給了拉斯特一個吻。他跨坐到對方腰間，重新將拉斯特的陰莖納入自己體內，馬帝很滿意的看著一臉驚訝的拉斯特，找到讓自己舒適的角度後，開始晃動。  
「抱歉。」拉斯特輕輕碰觸馬帝的右臉頰。  
「沒那個必要。」馬帝仰頭輕呼了一聲，雙手緊抓著拉斯特的肩膀，指甲幾乎陷進對方的血肉之中。「對，那邊，別太快。」  
馬帝讓拉斯特照著自己喜歡的方式操著，他會懷念拉斯特帶給他身體的愉悅，也會懷念自己佔有拉斯特時的快感。「碰我，讓我高潮。」拉斯特在讓馬帝高潮後，終於也在他的體內釋放。  
「這是最後一次，我該走了。」他苦笑的看著對方那驚愕的表情，慢慢扭曲成苦澀哀戚的喪臉，接著埋進自己的的胸膛裡，馬帝聽見拉斯特每次吸氣的聲音都在顫抖，他不知道對方是不是也哭了。

馬帝好不容易掙脫拉斯特的懷抱，洗完澡之後，到二樓收拾行李，把所有髒衣服跟沒乾的衣服都帶走，當初他帶了多少東西來，就帶走多少，只留下電視跟幾個靠枕，拉斯特沒有再試圖阻止他，只是靜靜的幫他將另一個行李箱一起搬到車上。

「局裡見。」馬帝留下這句話，便開車離開。

拉斯特把髒汙凌亂且沾著血跡的床單打包，連同枕頭套被單一併丟掉，換上飄著洗潔劑香味的乾淨寢具，把空酒瓶跟菸蒂之類收拾乾淨，洗完澡，坐在椅子上，拿著一瓶未開封的波本。

他的怒氣沒有完全消退，只是夾雜在挫敗裡，激憤退去後，他神智清醒且情緒平靜，接受毫無希望這個事實——這個在他生命中一再重演的過程。拉斯特的理智無時無刻都在告誡，抱著期待的下場都是最糟的，但有時候就像在沙漠中突然喝到一口水一樣，讓他的理智被蒙蔽，開始抱著再次喝到水的希望，一種身為他這種人最不該有的幻覺。  
他該感謝馬帝，用最溫柔也最殘忍的的方式，將這段關係切得乾乾淨淨，至於馬帝的意願，拉斯特把那不明確的答案認為是「不能」，至少能幫助自己在心態上結束的更果斷，不管那是那種情感，馬帝對他不是毫無感覺，他們只是回到原點，回到搭檔關係。

拉斯特把酒瓶放在腳邊，抽起菸來，一種以前經歷過幾次的情緒變化又捲土重來，他不知道這稱不稱上麻木，麻木是一種習慣後帶來的漠然，但他的情緒是一樣樣的消失中，沒有喜怒哀樂，有的只是滿腔的失落，雖然看似冷靜，其實是一種虛無，他不快樂，也不感到悲傷，就連討厭這個世界的程度都減弱了，或許這是腦神經的某種機制，一種剝奪他自由意志的決定論，他的情緒脫離了自我掌控，連想痛哭一場的權利都沒有。

他幾年前在一本心理學期刊上看過一個自殺理論模型，印象中有六個階段，照那個理論來評斷的話，雖然他擁有去社會抑制行為的能力，以及認知解構，但他對自由意志的觀點在高度自我意識這個條件上相衝突，他認為這是自己缺少了自殺的條件其中一項原因，所以現在他才會坐在這裡，等著天亮，等著工作將他拉回那條名為活著的軌道上。

拉斯特沒有把那瓶酒開來喝，他認為如果還想好好上班的話，最好不要碰酒，沉淪後再爬出來的過程，極其痛苦且漫長，而且他也還未成功擺脫那種生活，不能再陷的更深，他拿了藥瓶，仔細的考慮起床時間，配著開水吞下適當的劑量，雖然他沒有真正熟睡，但也不是完全清醒。

隔天拉斯特上班時，發現馬帝沒來，本想趁早會完打呼叫器給對方，但上司馬上告訴他，馬帝臨時請了一個星期的假，如果案子需要支援可以說一聲。

見不到馬帝對拉斯特來說，他多了一個星期來適應，自甘墮落是一件非常容易的事，彷彿他的遺傳基因裡就有這項，每當覺得可以維持下去時，在某個莫名的時間點，一碰到酒，就前功盡棄又回到墮落的開端，他總是在尋找並嘗試各種方法脫離這個循環。警局有訓練體能的器材，於是拉斯特每天下班後，開始在那裡花上一到兩小時，但回到家會不會喝醉自己也不知道，他試過禁慾的方式，沒什麼用且反撲更大，所以他把標準降低，以能夠正常上班為主，工作已經變成生命中唯一需要在乎的事，幸好這不無聊也能耗費思考過度的大腦。

拉斯特跟馬帝再次見面的上班日，雖然陌生的像第一天見面的搭檔，除了工作上的事，他們幾乎沒有其他交談，還好搭檔之間的習慣性默契仍在，這天順順利利的結束，但拉斯特回家後，馬上就灌醉自己，忍住碰觸馬帝的衝動簡直是一種折磨。

馬帝回來上班後的第三天開始遲到，拉斯特很熟悉，那用各種方法都難以消除的酒氣，以及狼狽的神情。遲到的情形越來越嚴重，拉斯特想辦法幫馬帝掩蓋好幾次，十多天後，拉斯特乾脆直接幫馬帝請假，然後到汽車旅館去敲門  
「該死，我又遲到了？」馬帝惱怒地看著拉斯特，這已經是這星期第三次睡過頭，他轉頭癱倒在床上，頭因宿醉痛得要命。  
「幫你請好假了。」拉斯特跟在他後頭進房，關上門站在窗邊。  
「我不記得有告訴過你，我住在哪間旅館。」  
「這裡又沒多少間旅館。」  
「你這跟蹤狂。」  
「你是想喝到在這裡喝到酒精中毒還是來上班？」  
「我......」馬帝沉默了一段時間，拉斯特耐心的等著。 「我要想辦法戒酒。」  
「參加匿名互助會，對你或許有用，怕遇到熟人的話，就到隔壁鎮去吧，我這邊有些資料。」拉斯特將資料放到床邊櫃上。「你決定去的話，我會載你過去。」  
「我可以自己去。」  
「你連工作都不能準時，我很懷疑你真的會到場。」  
「操。」馬帝搓揉著自己的臉。「你會參加嗎？」  
「不會，這對我來說沒用，我有其他方法。」只是拉斯特不知道那些方法到底有沒有用。

一個星期中的某幾天，他們下班後，拉斯特會開車載馬帝去參加匿名互助會，確定馬帝走進建築物，如實的參加活動後，拉斯特會在街上閒晃漫步，或者望向星空抽菸，或著故意經過酒吧，測試自己能不能拒絕誘惑，有時他忍不住喝了幾杯啤酒，馬帝也只是無奈的搖搖頭，開車載他回家。  
不過比起酒精的引誘，坐在副駕駛座且睡著的馬帝才是問題根源，好幾次回程時，拉斯特把車停好，並在叫醒馬帝之前，掙扎好一段時間，他拼命的警告自己不要去吻對方，最後才心不甘情不願，拍拍馬帝的肩膀，提醒對方下車。

「梅姬跟我連絡了。」某次活動結束的回程，馬帝突然開口。  
「她答應讓你回去了嗎？」  
「沒，只是因為孩子們的關係，她們想見我。」  
「我跟她談看看。」  
拉斯特說到做到，再不甘願也得作，這是讓他們回到正軌的方法之一。隔天他便約了梅姬，當對方知道自己是要談馬帝的事時，非常的不耐煩，隨時都可能轉身離去，拉斯特只好利用自己對梅姬的吸引力，趁梅姬拿著酒杯時，抓住對方的手腕並拉到桌子中間放著，雙手握住梅姬那隻不知所措的手，全神貫注的望進對方的眼裡，這是他訊問常用的手法，但把真摯換成挑逗，搭在梅姬手背上的拇指，來回撫動著。  
「他很努力，最近都有好好的參加戒酒的活動，要知道對於他這種傳統的男人來說，家庭是生命中最重要的部分，尤其是建立自己的家庭，那對大部分的男人來說都是一種盼望，一個真正屬於自己的歸屬，這種打擊幾乎讓他崩潰，而且時間不能彌補傷痛，他的狀況比之前還糟。」  
「你是站在搭檔的立場幫他說話嗎？」梅姬想抽回手，卻被拉斯特更用力的緊握。  
「還有朋友的立場。我不能為他犯的錯找藉口，但他不能沒有妳。你當初為何愛上他而且嫁給他？」  
「他變了，嫁給他之前，我根本沒想過，有天他會變的這麼懦弱。」  
「或許是妳變的堅強，這是讚賞，堅強讓妳支撐著家庭，而他卻不知不覺的越來越依賴妳，相較之下，他覺得自己變的無能，結果反倒真的讓他開始退縮逃避，在他內心深處，搞不好認為自己根本配不上妳。」  
「在這件事之前，我從不認為他配不上我。而且我也不是自願承擔全部的家庭責任。」  
「我知道，所以問題在於，他無法承認自己的懦弱。他很害怕失去你們，給他機會試試，先當作是為了孩子們吧。」  
「我會考慮看看。」  
拉斯特在收回手之前，輕輕拍了梅姬的手背幾下。

馬帝戒酒成功之後，梅姬終於讓他回家，而他也試著以各種行動來懺悔，工作之外他花了很多時間在家庭上，甚至開始帶著全家上教堂做禮拜，還有跟梅姬一起進行了好一陣子的婚姻諮詢，他可以感覺的到，梅姬終於漸漸的接受自己，這有如新生，而拉斯特也在工作上幫了他很多忙，他很少加班，案子再怎麼繁重，拉斯特都會處理大部分的工作量。

但馬帝有時候會過意不去，長期加班似乎讓拉斯特變得更暴躁，例如剛剛，拉斯特在查線索時差點又揍了一個嫌犯，還好馬帝已經被訓練出制約反應，已經可以在拉斯特的怒氣爆發前查覺到異狀，將對方拉到自己身後，製造出一個隔離雙方的屏障。  
「這是第幾次了？他們是很欠揍沒錯，但你也不能每找到一個嫌犯，就要揍上兩拳。」  
「我還在調適期。」  
馬帝不再說話，他知道拉斯特在調適什麼。接著他想起梅姬問自己的那句：「還有其他人嗎？」。當時他誠心誠意的回答「沒有」，一瞬間他內心想到拉斯特，估量著對方是否包含在內，最後覺得這是兩回事，所以他確實沒有對梅姬說謊。馬帝認為自己和拉斯特的關係，比起他跟梅姬，還要更加複雜。

過了好一段時間，馬帝發現，拉斯特好像終於能夠控制怒氣，或是下定決心改變生活，主動跟自己表示，請梅姬介紹對象，而且積極的展開約會，有段時間他們常常聚餐，在拉斯特好不容易遇到相處融洽的對象後，馬帝跟拉斯特眼神交會時，感覺自己跟對方都清楚的道盡了內心話，那段時間發生的事不會再被提起，他們有了家庭或這女友，都該忘掉那些事。 

七年來，馬帝好不容易挽回的幸福家庭，卻讓他越來越焦躁不安，女孩們隨著年紀增長，似乎對小時候爸媽告知分居的原因有些懷疑，尤其是奧黛莉，馬帝把女兒的疏離歸咎於青春期的叛逆，他變得更無所適從，就算減少加班也於事無補。馬帝努力多年，卻在某個晚上從警局接回奧黛莉，讓他的挫敗感瞬間轉為憤怒而爆發，他完全無法接受未成年的女兒開始成為女人，忍著反胃的感覺揍完那些男孩，對他而言，女兒與性的關聯徹底讓他作噁，而他也吐了。

當拉斯特在一個又一個的案子裡尋覓線索時，馬帝卻在幫忙家務，這是婚姻諮詢過程中，他答應的其中一個協議，於是他的生活變得一成不變、無趣且麻木，比起七年前，他的男子氣概被埋沒在一袋又一袋的日常生活用品中，尤其是提著老婆跟女兒們的衛生棉條。居家好男人的稱呼雖然好聽，但實質卻是一種禁錮心靈的鎖鏈。於是他毫不猶豫的接受這場偶然的艷遇，一個短暫逃脫現實的機會，更何況，在邁進中年之際，還能被一個年輕美麗的女人引誘，簡直重振了他萎縮在家庭裡的雄風。

馬帝也開始在工作上遇到一些困難，他跟拉斯特本來就常常意見分歧，但公事公辦加上默契，案子都能辦的順利，只是自從蓋伊．佛朗西斯的訊問之後，拉斯特就像著魔一般，那些古怪的想法跟行為，比這七年之間的任何時刻都還要瘋狂，他因此開始懷疑，對方是不是沒有自己認為的那樣正常，拉斯特的訊問方式開始讓馬帝厭煩，一貫的輕聲細語及柔和誠摯的肢體觸碰，彷彿能了解懺悔者的一切苦難，罪過將透過告解得到寬恕及赦免，而拿到簽名的認供後——馬帝覺得這是一種變態的嗜好——拉斯特最愛的就是叫殺人犯自我了結，這種手法勾起馬帝最不願回想的記憶，當初自己就像這些人一樣，聽信拉斯特的引誘，作了自我毀滅的決定。

拉斯特就算在情感上疏離馬帝，也總是說服自己，那幾個星期不過是個意外，但他不是沒發現馬帝的異狀，跟九五年那時一樣，沒通宵加班也沒回家換衣服，還有跟往常不一樣的香水味，那絕對不是梅姬會用的那種類型，馬帝不僅沒吸取教訓又開始外遇，連掩蓋都一樣差勁。  
拉斯特把心思都放在新線索上，雖然馬帝拒絕重提朵拉．蘭案子，但對他來說，那又是一個擺脫不了的循環，就像糾纏不清的噩夢，皇冠跟那些樹枝，種種記號象徵一直困擾著他，如果不解開這個謎的話，黑暗就像在身後如影隨形，隨時準備吞噬他。

拉斯特無法否認，自己對梅姬不是沒有好感，梅姬來找上門來時，他確實是醉了，但更多的是憤怒，拉斯特不敢相信馬帝可以蠢第二次，這些都導致他作了錯誤的選擇，雖然拉斯特很快就意識到被利用這點，但木已成舟，他無法再面對馬帝，連僅存的搭檔關係都將消失，自從離婚後，拉斯特從沒這麼痛恨過一個女人。

整理裝箱所有的東西，沒花拉斯特多少時間，打包完後他抽了根菸，接著往二樓走去，自從馬帝離開，他再也沒有上來過，電視跟氣墊床上積滿了灰塵，七年前的短暫時光有如夢境，美妙到像是自己虛構出來的幻想。

他們在彼此的生命中走過，卻將消失的無影無蹤。

TBC

LZ碎碎念時間  
1.原著後面是灑糖大手，請放心我會照著來。A_A  
2.我覺得這章是最棘手的，還一直爆字數，沒想到要完成我的邪惡慾望這麼困難(炸)  
3.因為我要去趕工自創小說的坑，先預告一下，”解離”這章在此結束，下次更是新章節，時間點會是在2012年拉斯特離開醫院之後。


End file.
